Nuestras Pequeñas Muertes Diarias
by Just An Imaginative Ravenclaw
Summary: Mientras Remus pierde gradualmente la razón a causa de su licantropía, James se lanza a una guerra total contra los Slytherins, especialmente contra Severus Snape. Sirius huye de sus problemas familiares con las drogas y la música muggle de los 70s y Peter se pregunta qué demonios sigue haciendo con ellos. Advertencia: Yaoi, asesinatos, drogas y Rock n Roll !
1. Un fuego devora a otro

_"Soy visto, por lo tanto soy"_

**Jean-Paul Sartre **

El olor de la carne le repugnaba.

Eso en sí mismo no lo sorprendía. A sólo una semana de la luna llena, sus sentidos se agudizaron hasta el punto de la enfermedad. La luz le picaba los ojos, el humo acre de las pociones le inflamaba la garganta**. **Ni siquiera pudo asistir a la clase de herbología ya que estaban estudiando las mandrágoras, sus gritos penetrantes le hicieron desmayarse a pesar de llevar orejeras.

No, de verdad. Fue agotador.

Pero la peor parte fue el olor de la carne.

Cenar en el Gran Salón se había convertido en una carga, incluso lejos de la mesa. Lo olió, detrás de las salsas grasosas, este hedor tóxico que se le metió por la garganta y se impregnó en su ropa.

Qué asqueroso.

Una cadena de salchichas creada por el encanto de un tercer año pasó bajo su nariz y le provocó y le provocó arcadas. Sus manos dejaron caer sus cubiertos para cubrir su boca.

No. Definitivamente no estaba bien.

"¿Remus?''

Inclinándose sobre la mesa, Peter lo miraba nerviosamente con sus pequeños ojos redondos.

"Remus, ¿estás bien?''

No.

"Sí.''

Estaban demasiado lejos para que Remus lo olfateara. Pero estaba seguro de que Peter también apestaba. Lo había visto atiborrarse de carne asada durante la cena. El mero pensamiento le daba náuseas y se levantaba torpemente, agarrando su capa mientras huía de la mirada de su amigo.

'' Yo solo... solo necesito dar un paseo afuera. ''

Y sin darle tiempo a Peter para responder, se alejó de la mesa de Gryffindor.

La débil luz de las velas le daba la impresión de ver borroso mientras violentos escalofríos corrían por su columna vertebral. Sabía que tenía que ver a Señora Pomfrey.

Sin embargo, sus pasos lo llevaron en la dirección opuesta.

Todo su cuerpo le gritaba para que saliera del castillo.

/-/-/-/-

Cuanto más se acercaba a la salida, más los olía.

Los olores embriagadores del exterior.

Había tomado el pasaje detrás de uno de los retratos del 4º piso, para que no lo vean. Las cabezas se habían vuelto hacia él al salir del Gran Salón, especialmente las de Slytherin. Con ellos, un merodeador solo nunca estaba a salvo.

Una corriente de aire vino a acariciar su cara empapada de sudor y por unos segundos se sintió revivido. Acelerando su ritmo, finalmente salió del pasaje subterráneo, aterrizando en el cobertizo para botes justo al lado del lago.

Había llovido y ahora todo brillaba. Remus miró las grandes barcas colgadas y amarradas, cerrando los ojos para respirar profundamente el olor a madera vieja que emanaba de ellas. Sentía que se estaba curando.

El sol poniente bañaba el lago con una luz naranja otoñal, en armonía con los embriagadores aromas que ahora le hacían cosquillas en la nariz.

Musgo, agujas de pino, petricor y geosmina.

El Gryffindor caminó durante un tiempo por las orillas del lago, de cara al viento, antes de finalmente hacer su camino de vuelta al castillo. Podía distinguir en el aire un olor resinoso, fuertes perfumes que lo desviaban del camino. Se sorprendió al encontrarse escalando las rocas. Sus dedos estaban resbaladizos contra las piedras húmedas. Sus labios rozaron el granito y un sabor metálico llenó su boca.

Fue agradable, sentir el frío mientras se deslizaba por las rocas.

Subió durante mucho tiempo antes de volver a oler la maleza y sus fragancias de corteza. Apresurándose, dejó las rocas y se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño estanque en la cima de un montículo, no lejos del campo de Quidditch. Los árboles que lo enmarcaban ya habían perdido sus hojas, creando una hábil pintura de rojo y ámbar alrededor del agua.

Sus piernas se doblaban por sí solas, haciéndole caer de rodillas antes de caer boca abajo, con la barbilla y las manos en el barro, la nariz apoyada en los líquenes cuyas notas leñosas hacían que su cabeza girara.

Lentamente sus labios se curvaron, sus dientes royeron la superficie. El musgo le agarró la lengua y se enderezó, frotándola contra su paladar.

Era exquisito.

Oyó voces a lo lejos. Un grupo de estudiantes - creyó reconocer el uniforme azul de los Ravenclaws - caminaba hacia el estadio, con escobas en la mano. Uno de ellos levantó la cabeza en su dirección y se detuvo.

Maldición. ¿Lo había visto?

Sus instintos le dijeron que se tirara al suelo y esta vez terminó aterrizando en el estanque, con el agua helada inundando su cara. Gañó, dejando que unas pocas burbujas de aire subieran a la superficie antes de contener la respiración.

Se suponía que nadie debía verlo. No es así. No en ese estado.

Era su momento.

Esperó tanto como pudo, el agua empapó su ropa hasta que llegó a congelar sus brazos, hombros y costillas. Se estremeció, su nariz enterrada en el barro. Estaba temblando por todo el cuerpo, sin atreverse a levantarse.

Sólo cuando sus pulmones estaban vacíos, se puso de pie, asfixiándose, con los ojos fijos en las ramas de los árboles. Dudó por un momento antes de mirar hacia el campo del estadio.

Los estudiantes habían desaparecido. Estaba solo otra vez. Templado y frío, pero solo.

Respiró de alivio. Su cuerpo pesado por el agua, se acostó de nuevo en el estanque, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza. El agua helada le hizo dormir, sus sienes palpitaban mientras sus ojos soñolientos observaban las ondas concéntricas que se formaban a su alrededor. Su vientre, que está demasiado caliente comparado con el resto de su cuerpo, termina por molestarle y pensó en solucionar el problema tomando unas gotas de agua congelada. Tenía el sabor y el color de la arcilla.

Unos renacuajos curiosos vinieron a visitarlo, frotándose contra sus labios. Remus los miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo, sin moverse, antes de finalmente abrir suavemente la boca, dejando que las larvas pasaran entre sus dientes para probar sus encías. Sintió sus cuerpos flácidos contra su lengua y el interior de sus mejillas.

Qué emocionante.

Sus mandíbulas se contrajeron bruscamente, aplastándolas antes de tragarse todo.

Los bosques tienen sus sabores y olores eternos. Es el único lugar que todavía te hace entender que el humano viene de la naturaleza.

Tarde o temprano, volverá a casa.

* * *

Verlo sonreír despertó todo tipo de sentimientos sórdidos en James.

Se suponía que no debía ser tan feliz. No con lo que pasó esta mañana en la clase de pociones. No después de la humillación que él y Sirio le hicieron pasar.

/-/-/-/

Remus no pudo asistir al examen de Slughorn, dejándolos en pánico frente a su caldero. Normalmente, se ponía detrás de ellos con Peter para ayudarles con sus preparativos, minimizando el daño. Pero hoy, los dos mejores amigos se habían encontrado completamente perdidos y pronto su poción se convirtió en una papilla repugnante que finalmente estalló en sus caras para el mayor deleite de los Slytherins. Severus Snape, en particular, se echó a reír rápidamente y les lanzó comentarios ácidos a la cara, de una manera exasperante que sólo él sabía hacer.

"¡Di eso una vez mas y te ahogaré en él, Snivellus!''le ladró Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

Snape respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

"Parece que cuando el cerebro de la pandilla no está aquí, es inmediatamente un desastre. Y yo que pensaba que tú y Potter eran los líderes. Por cierto, ¿por qué no está Lupin aquí? ¿Está enfermo otra vez? ¿No crees que es tu estupidez la que lo agota? Si ese es el caso, seguramente terminarás matándolo.''

"¡Quejicus! Juro que voy a...''.

Las amenazas de Sirius fueron interrumpidas por Slughorn, que salía del almacén con ampolletas en las manos.

"¡Vamos, niños! Puedo oírte gritar desde allí. ¿Qué es eso…?''

Su nariz se arrugó, olfateando el aire por un momento, antes de buscar la causa del mal olor que se extendía en el calabozo. Finalmente se encontró con James y Sirius, cubiertos con el líquido viscoso.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Es abominable! ¿Cómo pudiste fracasar tan terriblemente en hacer esa poción? Sólo por el olor puedo decirte que ninguno, y quiero decir ninguno, de los ingredientes se están utilizando correctamente! ''

"Lo siento, profesor", intentó James, "Si nos da otra oportunidad…''

"Oh, no. Creo que ya has hecho suficiente por hoy, no más pociones para ustedes. Y ciertamente no magia. Aquí, hay trapeadores en la parte de atrás del aula, así que por favor, sean amables y limpien este desastre. ''

Se oyeron risitas por toda la clase y James creyó ver a Slughorn burlarse por unos segundos. Sirio se sonrojó de rabia.

"Malditas serpientes". Se susurró a sí mismo.

Ambos tuvieron que levantarse y pasar entre las filas. James miró a Evans y vio que la chica también se reía de él. Fue su turno de ponerse rojo, un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza lo llenó. Y para colmo, Snape les lanzó miradas mezquinas mientras Slughorn elogiaba su poción.

"Míralo", le susurró James a Sirius, "Estoy seguro de que el bastardo hizo la mejor poción.''

No sería una sorpresa, se destacó en ello.

Sirius parecía disgustado, mirando a Snape, su escritorio, los estantes de al lado, antes de que su cara se iluminara, James conocía esa expresión demasiado bien, tuvo una idea.

"¿Qué sugieres, Canuto? ''

Su amigo ni siquiera respondió, su varita ya apuntaba discretamente a los estantes. Hizo un hechizo, sólo un pequeño y silencioso hechizo que apenas movía las cajas sobrecargadas del estante superior. Cajas que se derrumbaron, llevándose los niveles inferiores, todas cubiertas con todo tipo de ingredientes que finalmente cayeron en el caldero de Slytherin.

Primero, hubo una luz extraña, luego una explosión y finalmente llamas. Eran azules, grandes, brillantes, hermosas…

Y estaban devorando el cuerpo de su némesis.

Luchaba, gritaba, comenzaba frenéticamente a quitarse el uniforme frente a la clase.

Los estudiantes se empujaban en todas direcciones, formando una multitud tumultuosa.

Slughorn gritaba, varita en mano, lanzando docenas de hechizos en un intento de apagar las llamas que parecían atacar solo a Snape, salvando los muebles y a sus camaradas.

Sirius trató de agarrar la muñeca de James y arrastrarlo por la habitación, pero James se escapó, acercándose lo más posible al fuego. La vista fue horrible, pero no pudo evitarla.

El Slytherin estaba arrancando sus ropas, gritando como un animal, cada pulgada de tejido removido revelando una piel quemada, pero sobre todo cubierta de cicatrices, de todas las formas y colores también.

Mierda.

¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?

La lucha desesperada del Slytherin contra el fuego lo llevó a quitarse la capa, el suéter y luego la camisa.

James lo vio correr hacia la puerta, mientras las llamas continuaban quemando sus muslos.

Snape estaba escapando.

Mientras gritaba de dolor, había abierto la puerta del calabozo para ir por el pasillo, sus quejas pronto atrajeron a muchos estudiantes que lo vieron retorcerse y arrastrarse por el suelo mientras intentaba desesperadamente desabrocharse los pantalones.

James lo había seguido irreflexivamente.

No pudo evitarlo. Quería entenderlo. Quería ver.

Snape, quien, después de quitarse torpemente el cinturón, rodó hasta el suelo.

Snape, quien, después de arrancarle los pantalones, gimoteó sin parar.

_Severus_, quien, después de deslizar sus calzoncillos a lo largo de sus flacas piernas, se arrastró a cuatro patas sobre los mojados adoquines.

Su piel blanca y rosada. Su piel blanca y rosada completamente expuesta mientras se retorcía por el suelo. Sus delgadas piernas. Sus nalgas planas. Todo.

Esta repugnante imagen que ahora estaba vívidamente grabada en sus pupilas.

Quería vomitar.

"¡SEV"! ''

Lily pasó junto a él, empujándolo. Con su capa en la mano, se apresuró a Snape para cubrir su cuerpo con un rápido gesto.

"¡No te preocupes, Severus! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! ''

Sus gritos trajeron a James de vuelta a la realidad. Su mirada cayó una vez más en el Slytherin antes de ver la multitud que se había reunido en el pasillo.

Mierda.

Estaban bien hundidos en la mierda.

Ignoró a Slughorn, que también corría hacia su pupilo, y buscó a Sirius. El otro chico estaba frente a la puerta del salón de clases, en pánico.

Sólo podían esperar que nadie los hubiera visto.

/-/-/-/

Como resultado, el Slytherin fue transferido urgentemente a la enfermería.

Sirius y James no discutieron lo ocurrido entre ellos o con otros estudiantes. A pesar de su odio contra Snape, el incidente parecía haber sido clasificado como un tema tabú, mejor olvidarlo.

Y entonces, contra todo pronóstico, después de encontrarse desnudo frente a la mitad de su casa, Snape y su grande nariz estaban allí, todo vestido, fingiendo que no había pasado nada con sus amiguitos.

Pero, en realidad, ¿cómo fue posible?

Nariz Grande con su cuerpo flaco y lleno de cicatrices.

Su piel blanca y rosada.

La escena se le quedó grabada en la cabeza desde esta mañana, a veces llenando su boca con bilis.

"Oye, James? ¿Viste cómo Remus se fue con prisa? No creo que le esté yendo muy bien.''

James ni siquiera le contestó a Peter, sus ojos aún estaban fijos en Snape.

De repente tuvo la impresión de que, a pesar de su constante intimidación, había logrado abrirse a los demás, hacerse un lugar en su casa, para florecer.

Una pequeña flor asquerosa y repulsiva.

Tenía que arrancarla.


	2. Sangre y Trueno

"__Golpea aún, Júpiter, abrázame, mutila __

__¡El enemigo caído que conoces es indefenso! __

__El aplastamiento no se supera, y tu inútil rayo __

__se extinguirá en mi sangre__"

****Louise Ackermann, Prometeo****

* * *

Snape había estado en la enfermería durante casi un día completo, mucho más tiempo del que se tardó en dejar que la noticia se extendiera por toda la escuela. __Snape, después de un desafortunado incidente en la clase de pociones, se prendió fuego y terminó arrastrándose con el culo desnudo por el corredor de Slytherin. __Lo suficiente para esconderse en las mazmorras hasta las OWL.

Sin embargo, cuando regresó al Gran Salón para la cena, había ignorado el repentino silencio con una dignidad que James nunca había conocido. Despreció los dedos puntiagudos, los rictus burlones, las miradas de lástima, pero también las sonrisas compasivas.

Aún más sorprendente, todos los Slytherins lo apoyaron. Ninguna burla o risa parecía venir de su mesa. Ni siquiera una mirada de reojo. De repente aparecieron como un clan fuerte y unido, lo que seguramente sembraría confusión a las otras casas.

Al principio pensó que era absurdo.

Entonces lo entendió.

No era Snape a quien sus camaradas respetaban. Era la gente con la que andaba. El Slytherin, aunque apreciado por sus compañeros, siempre le había aparecido a James como chico solitario. Pero la situación parecía haber cambiado desde el comienzo del año escolar. A menudo lo había visto en compañía de otros estudiantes, generalmente mayores. Y ahora las hermanas Black y el prefecto de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, se habían unido al grupo.

Miró por un momento los aires fríos de Narcisa y Bellatrix Black, cuya reputación de pequeñas plagas estaba bien establecida, y el delicado perfil de Malfoy, que se había inclinado hacia Snape para susurrarle algo al oído.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Era él o Quejicus se había sonrojado?

No. Fue ridículo.

... No, no estaba soñando. Con sus ojos mirando su plato y una sonrisa tonta pegada a su cara, Snape y su gran nariz parecían estar en las nubes.

¿Así que Quejicus era miembro del club de fans de Malfoy? No fue realmente tan sorprendente en el fondo...

Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba?

"¡James!"

"Sirius."

Sirius levantó una ceja ante la frialdad de su mejor amigo.

"Um... ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."

James ni siquiera lo había mirado, sus ojos seguían fijos en Snape. Él y Lucius habían dejado de hablar, pero el moreno aún parecía perturbado.

¿Qué demonios le dijo?

Sirius le hizo una nueva pregunta a la que no prestó atención, dejando que Peter lo responda. ¿Quién era el tipo que estaba al lado de Bellatrix?

"Sirius, ¿puedes decirme quién está sentado junto a Quejicus y tus primos?"

Fue Colagusano quien respondió, obviamente avergonzado.

"James... Se ha ido."

Hubo un ligero silencio, James no reaccionó. Peter continuó,

"Pero creo que su nombre es Rodolphus Lestrange..."

"¡Ah!"

Esta vez el Gryffindor se volvió hacia su amigo, todo sonrisas.

"Peter. Vamos a formar un equipo, tú y yo."

-/-/-/-/

Entre ellos, finalmente habían logrado identificarlos a todos: Rodolphus Lestrange, Alvy Avery, William Wilkes, Evan Rosier y Mulciber Fabre. Magos de pura sangre que eran aficionados a la magia oscura. Hasta ahora, no había nada extraño. No, lo que fue realmente sorprendente fue la forma en que todos se reunieron de repente. Algo debe haber pasado ese verano en las afueras de Hogwarts. Algo que no presagiaba nada bueno, especialmente si había terminado atrayendo a toda la familia Black, Regulus se unió al pequeño grupo para sentarse al lado de Bellatrix, quien le dio una cálida palmada en el hombro.

"No sé qué hacen todos juntos, pero es sospechoso. Vamos a tener que vigilarlos, Peter."

"Tú... ¿Estás seguro, James? Bueno, quiero decir... Tal vez sólo son amigos."

James giró los ojos antes de ponérselos a su camarada, irritado.

"¿Sólo amigos? ¿Ese grupo de psicópatas? Están tramando algo muy malo. ¡Mira, por ellos nadie se ríe de Nariz Grande! ¡Eso significa que están asustando a los otros Slytherins! Y si pueden hacer eso, ¡son peligrosos!"

Peter lo estudió durante mucho tiempo antes de responder.

"Tengo la sensación de que su apoyo a Snape te molesta."

James golpeó su puño contra la mesa demasiado agresivamente.

"¡Claro que me molesta! ¡Míralo complaciendo a Malfoy y su maldito pelo peróxido! En serio, ¡no puede ser tan blanco! ¡Y Quejicus sonriendo como un completo idiota a su lado!"

"James..."

"¡Mira! Mira cómo sonríe, como si nada hubiera pasado, con su cuerpo blanco y flaco y sus pequeñas costillas salientes. Deberías verlos doblarse como un acordeón cuando se arrastra, es fascinante..."

Peter no respondió, simplemente le dio a James una mirada de reojo, preocupado. Aclaró su garganta para mostrar su malestar, pero el otro Gryffindor lo ignoró y de repente se enderezó.

"Se están levantando". Colagusano. Vamos. ¡Debemos seguirlos!"

"Pero ni siquiera he terminado mi..."

La mirada en la cara de James lo disuadió de terminar su sentencia. Con un discreto suspiro, siguió al líder de los merodeadores.

Los dos compañeros habían seguido al grupo de Slytherins hasta las escaleras que estaban particularmente agitadas esa noche, cambiando constantemente, en todas las direcciones.

"Mierda", susurró James, "¿Cómo vamos a evitar que nos noten? Si dejamos que se alejen demasiado, podríamos perderlos. Si nos acercamos demasiado, nos verán."

"No podemos correr ese riesgo", respondió Peter, con cara de estar asustado. "Si se enteran de que los estamos siguiendo, podría salirse de control. Son demasiados."

"Lo sé" , murmuró James, "dejaremos que se alejen un poco más y veremos dónde se detienen..."

"Tal vez sólo van a su calabozo..."

"¿Desde cuándo los Slytherins usan las escaleras principales para llegar a su calabozo, Cola de Gusano?"

"Desde que tengo miedo de ser el blanco de diez aspirantes a magos oscuros..."

James se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amigo, pero no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente vio al pequeño grupo tomar una escalera y luego otra.

"Parece que se dirigen al séptimo piso..."

Tomaron la primera escalera, James se paró en lo alto de los escalones, estirando su cuello para observar la dirección tomada por los Slytherins. De hecho, se dirigían a las escaleras que conducen al último piso del castillo.

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo ahí arriba? No hay nada en el séptimo piso excepto la entrada a nuestra sala común."

"Tal vez vayan a la sala de lectura."

"¿La sala de lectura?"

"Por Merlín, James, ¿no estudias de vez en cuando? ¿No sabes que hay una sala de estudio en nuestro piso?"

"Yo, eh... Bueno..."

Peter definitivamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Remus. Había replicado perfectamente la mirada exasperada del hombre lobo. James se sintió como un idiota. Tal vez sólo iban a estudiar juntos.

Sin embargo, su intuición no lo terminó por convencer.

Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso, encontraron el pasillo vacío. Peter señaló la puerta de la sala de estudio y los dos chicos se deslizaron dentro, para no encontrar a nadie.

Bueno, había dos Ravenclaws charlando en un rincón de la habitación, pero aparte de eso, no había ninguna señal de Severus y su pandilla. James se rascó el cuello, desconcertado, antes de interrogar a los estudiantes.

"Oye, ¿ustedes dos no vieron ningún Slytherins?"

Los estudiantes los miraron, intrigados, antes de que sacudieran la cabeza. Peter permaneció en silencio, observando a James. Este último, cada vez más frustrado, insistió en dar una vuelta por la sala de lectura.

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Salieron de la habitación, confundidos. Peter no soltaba la mirada del otro merodeador que se frotaba la nuca, visiblemente molesto.

"James..."

"¡Es imposible!"

El moreno corrió al final del pasillo, esperando encontrar alguna entrada secreta en las paredes. Pero no encontró nada. Excepto un tapiz que representaba el intento de Barnabas el Obtuso de enseñar ballet a los trolls. Un experimento ridículo que, por supuesto, terminó en un maldito fracaso. Era una de las pocas cosas que había aprendido en su clase de Historia de la Magia.

Tal vez...

Levantó lentamente el tapiz.

No hay nada.

Todavía nada.

Fue exasperante.

Juró antes de lanzar al azar un Dissendium, que no reveló ningún pasaje oculto.

"¡Merlín! ¡Esto es increíble!"

Tenía que haber un pasadizo secreto en algún lugar. Otro del que no sabían nada. Este castillo era definitivamente demasiado grande. Incluso en quinto año, les costó mucho trabajo conocer cada rincón. Si hubiera un mapa, un mapa mágico que mostrara todas las habitaciones del castillo, incluso las más secretas. Un mapa que incluso podría indicar la ubicación de los profesores, los estudiantes. Un mapa que permitiría seguir el rastro de todos.

Santa Gárgola... No fue tan mala idea.

"Colagusano."

"¿Sí?"

"Vamos a la biblioteca."

"¿No quieres quedarte aquí, a ver si vuelven a aparecer?"

"No. No sabemos dónde están. Probablemente saldrán en algún otro lugar del castillo. Los seguiremos mejor la próxima vez. Mientras tanto, acabo de tener una idea. Y quiero saber si es posible."

-/-/-/-/

James y Peter habían tomado prestados todos los manuscritos relacionados con la cartografía que pudieron encontrar, así como libros sobre hechizos avanzados. Después de lanzar un Leviosa, iban de regreso al 7º piso, seguidos por dos enormes pilas de libros.

Cuando pasaron por delante de Lily Evans, acompañada por Mary MacDonald, la pelirroja no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, aturdida por la vista que tenía delante.

"Bien, bien, bien. Y yo que pensaba que sólo Remus podía leer..."

El paralelismo entre los chistes insultantes de Lily y los de Snape eran cada vez más evidentes. Pareció darse cuenta de ello mientras se disculpaba inmediatamente.

"Lo siento. Sólo quería decir algo gracioso..."

El joven animago observó su cara por un momento, inicialmente listo para responder antes de finalmente rendirse.

La forma en que sonrió y los miró…

Lily estaba triste.

Sus entrañas se retorcieron. ¿Fue lo que le pasó a Snape lo que la puso en tal estado? ¿Sospechaba ella de algo?

No, si lo hubiera hecho, ya se habría lanzado a su garganta.

Lily se quedó en silencio, y ni Peter ni James se atrevieron a reiniciar la conversación, parados frente a ella con los brazos colgando. Mary finalmente aclaró su garganta y Lily pareció volver en sí, disculpándose de nuevo antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Subió unos cuantos escalones antes de darse la vuelta.

"James, Peter, sólo quería decirles... Para Severus..."

El estómago de James se contrajo de nuevo.

"Sentimos lo que le ha pasado. Ni siquiera él se merece esto."

Eso estaba por probarse. Pero era mejor decir lo que Lily quería oír. Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza, mirando a sus pies por un momento antes de reanudar.

"Bueno, no deberían ser tan malos… Sé que no les agrada, puedo entender por qué, pero no sabes por lo que pasa cuando no está en Hog-"

No tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando Snape entró al pasillo, con Mulciber en sus talones.

Aunque Snape sonrió tímidamente a la pelirroja, su rostro se tornó frío al ver a James, sus ojos establecieron un breve contacto antes de que él mirara hacia otro lado. Era raro que no mantuviera su mirada.

Preguntándose por qué la habitual actitud asesina de los Slytherin no estaba dirigida a él, James se confundió aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba justo delante de él, bloqueando su camino. Para disipar su confusión, fue la voz brusca de Mulciber la que le devolvió a la realidad.

"Potter, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, tú y tus amiguitos están en el camino. Quita tus libros de aquí."

El Gryffindor lo miró. El niño de sexto grado parecía un físicoculturista con la cabeza de un querubín. Alto y fuerte, pero con cara de bebé y pelo rubio rizado que formaba un nimbo alrededor de su cabeza.

James dudó por un momento antes de mirar de nuevo a Snape que persistió en ignorarlo.

¿Esa fue la prueba de que el drama de esta mañana no fue sólo un sueño?

Llegó a dudarlo.

¿Snape lo estaba evitando porque estaba avergonzado? ¿Era consciente de que lo había seguido por el pasillo? ¿Que lo había visto todo? ¿Se perdió esta información vital?

Él, James Potter, su enemigo de toda la vida, lo había visto arrastrarse desnudo por los pasillos.

Tal vez no sabía nada de esto...

Tenía que decírselo.

"Por supuesto, Mulciber. Nos vamos ahora mismo. Por cierto, Severus, gran espectáculo esta mañana. Me encantaron los efectos pirotécnicos. Tu imitación del ghoul también era bastante buena, pero no son tan feos en general. Y un poco mejor vestido también..."

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reírse cuando un violento golpe le dio en la nariz. La frente de Severus acababa de chocar con su cara. Mierda. No había pensado que los Slytherin lo atacarían físicamente. Había puesto su mano en su varita, lista para desenfundar.

"¡JAMES! ¡SEVERUS!"

Lily trató de interferir pero Mulciber la sacó con un violento movimiento de su brazo, tirándola al suelo. Severus atacó a James de nuevo, corriendo hacia él y arrojándolos sobre la barandilla de la escalera.

Hubo una breve caída, seguida de un grito.

James abrió los ojos. Le dolía mucho la nariz y tenía sangre en la boca. Unos metros por delante de él, Peter se inclinaba sobre la barandilla con su varita apuntando en su dirección.

¿Estaba levitando? No podía sentir el suelo.

Un nuevo grito sonó y vio que la pelirroja de Lily casi se cae por las escaleras.

"¡SEVERUS! ¡SEVERUS!"

Ella estaba bajando las escaleras.

James giró la cabeza lo mejor que pudo.

Ah...

Ahora lo puede ver. Unos cuantos pisos más abajo.

El delgado cuerpo de Severus, doblado sobre sí mismo como una araña, en un charco de sangre.

Mierda.

Esta vez sí que la había cagado.

* * *

De repente abrió los ojos y se levantó para vomitar barro.

La mezcla de bilis y tierra tenía un sabor y una textura asquerosos. Remus tardó mucho tiempo en vomitarlo.

El pequeño estanque había doblado su tamaño después de una tormenta torrencial y casi se lo tragó.

Pero Remus no lo sabía.

No podía recordar los olores o las rocas.

Había olvidado el musgo y la corteza.

El liquen y las raíces.

Perdido en el medio del agua, en lo profundo de la noche y lejos de las luces del castillo, se sentía como si estuviera nadando en el vacío.

Un trueno resonó en la distancia, terminando el silencio, y la lluvia cayó de nuevo.

Fue saludable al principio, Remo suspiró con placer mientras levantaba la barbilla, dejando que las grandes gotas se derramaran en su cara, quitándole el sabor de la hiel de su boca.

Pero pronto la lluvia se convirtió en un diluvio y su instinto le instó a refugiarse.

El Gryffindor trató de apoyarse en sus manos para levantarse, pero se negaron a moverse. Estaban azules e hinchadas. El agua y el frío las habían endurecido y arrugado. Hasta que se quebraron.

Parecía estar congelado.

Congelado...

Estaba congelado.

Remus gimió. Parecía haberse reconectado con el mundo y el mundo lo estaba lastimando. Podía sentirlo ahora, la mordedura del aire helado en su cuerpo. La tormenta se precipitaba por los puntos húmedos de su uniforme para devorar su carne.

Iba a morir.

Si se quedaba allí, iba a morir.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo, seguido de otro que golpeó uno de los pilares del Estadio Quidditch.

Remus gritó. Tenía que salir de ese lugar.

Trató de enderezarse pero instantáneamente perdió el equilibrio, sus pies resbalaron en el barro. El Gryffindor gimoteó desesperado antes de resolver arrastrarse torpemente hacia la orilla, con el rostro medio sumergido, casi ahogándose en cada movimiento. Las violentas ráfagas de viento y los músculos desgastados impidieron su retirada, obligándole a veces a hacer una pausa mientras abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho. Si pudiera, habría gritado. Pero su garganta apretada sólo dejaba salir suspiros superficiales que fueron inmediatamente sofocados por la tormenta.

Finalmente se las arregló para salir del pantano, con sus codos cavando en la tierra y arrastrando su cuerpo hasta la orilla. Vació sus pulmones del agua viscosa que los había llenado y encontró refugio bajo una gran roca, su cuerpo fangoso se fusionó con la suciedad que cubría los bordes del estanque.

Tembló contra la piedra por unos momentos, tensándose con cada nuevo trueno antes de que un dolor agudo lo atravesara, más intenso que todos los demás.

Algo en su bolsillo estaba perforando sus costillas.

Refunfuñando, el adolescente trató de retorcerse para agarrar el objeto, sus dedos torpes se las arreglaron sólo después de muchos intentos de agarrar lo que parecía ser un largo pedazo de madera.

Un largo pedazo de madera...

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

Remus se lo llevó a la cara, mirándolo por un momento, confundido, antes de que sus pupilas desmesuradamente.

Una varita.

Era una varita.

Un calor repentino invadió su cuerpo y se las arregló para aprovechar sus últimas fuerzas para mantenerse en medio de la tormenta, con los ojos todavía clavados en el objeto.

Con eso podría hacer cualquier cosa. Podría volver al castillo. Un hechizo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era lanzar un hechizo...

Un hechizo...

Un hechizo...

Un hechizo. Un hechizo. Un hechizo. Un hechizo.

Tenía que encontrarla. En lo profundo de su mente entumecida. Tenía que encontrar un hechizo. Un hechizo útil... Sólo algo para encontrar su camino de vuelta en la oscuridad... Crear un poco de luz...

Una pequeña luz...

''... Lumos".

A pesar de su voz estrangulada, casi inaudible y su gesto vago, un brillo azulado apareció al final de su varita. Remus sintió que lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por sus ya húmedas mejillas e intentó pronunciar un __"gracias"__ que se perdió en violentos sollozos. Su mano hinchada había traído la varita contra él y se negó a apartar la vista de la luz por miedo a que desapareciera.

Finalmente... iba a poder volver a casa. Para terminar esta pesadilla.

Una leve sonrisa brotó de sus labios púrpura y con nueva fuerza, caminó hacia una suave pendiente que llevaba al castillo. Su mano temblorosa sostenía la varita delante de él cuando de repente se congeló.

Abajo, una criatura lo estaba observando.


	3. Ágios Christóforos

_« El amor, después de todo, no es sino una curiosidad superior, un apetito de lo desconocido que te empuja a la tormenta, a pecho abierto y con la cabeza adelante. »_

**Gustave Flaubert**

* * *

El terror que lo invadió repentinamente lo hizo llorar de nuevo. A pesar de la noche oscura y la tormenta, pudo distinguirlo claramente. Esta monstruosa cabeza de perro, apoyada en un cuerpo bípedo.

"Yo... no entiendo..."

Eso fue todo lo que Remus logró decir, mirando a la criatura que se había detenido al pie de la pendiente, a unos pocos metros de él.

Un hombre lobo.

Se sentía como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba desmayado? ¿Había estado allí durante varios días? ¿Era luna llena? ¿Por qué no se transformó?

Tenía una mano temblorosa en su cara fangosa. Todavía tenía un aspecto humano.

¿Cómo era posible?

La bestia aulló y todo pensamiento coherente lo abandonó.

La criatura se movía.

Y venía hacia él.

El cuerpo de Remus se volteó automáticamente, y huyó, sorteando el estanque. Casi se resbaló en el barro, pero apenas alcanzó un árbol y bajó hacia el bosque prohibido. Su corazón latía rápido y las lágrimas que ahora llenaban sus ojos le impedían ver con claridad. Sin embargo, corrió como un loco, en línea recta. Un nuevo calor se apoderó de él, el cansancio había desaparecido.

De repente era un muñeco de trapo, animado y guiado por un miedo delirante.

Un grito le llamó la atención y se dio la vuelta brevemente para ver que la criatura se había deslizado por la pendiente antes de que él mismo tropezara con una piedra. Reflejó sus brazos hacia adelante y amortiguó su caída cuando se oyó un crujido. Remus bajó los ojos, sólo para que encontrara su varita mágica.

Mierda. Su varita.

El choque la había fracturado a medias, pero Remus no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse, contento de pensar en un hechizo lo más rápido posible. Un hechizo. ¡Un hechizo, maldita sea, un hechizo!

¡Oh, sí!

"_Desma_..."

Remus se había vuelto, su varita apuntaba a la bestia. Pero no pudo lanzar su hechizo. Lo que tenía ante él era... aterrador.

Gimiendo, la criatura se había asentado sobre sí misma y su cuerpo parecía estar constantemente deformándose, como una transformación sin fin. Su cabeza se hizo más grande y más pequeña. El pelo creció en su cuerpo antes de desaparecer y las garras le partieron las uñas antes de volver a meterse en su carne.

El corazón de Remus casi se detuvo, y se puso de pie, despavorido, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la cosa. Entonces por un momento creyó reconocerlo, entre dos transformaciones. Esa horrible cara, con su nariz plana y sus ojos brillantes.

El que había visto fuera de su ventana y luego en su cama. Hace diez años, ahora.

Greyback.

La criatura dio un grito ronco antes de levantarse, sus rasgos se volvieron caninos otra vez, y Remus sintió un líquido caliente correr por sus muslos.

"Déjame en paz…"

Dio tres pasos hacia atrás antes de apuntar su varita, su voz se convirtió en un fino sollozo.

"Déjame en paz..."

El monstruo se detuvo, observándolo, pareciendo dudar antes de que uno de sus brazos lo alcanzara. La acción llenó a Remus de horror, e hizo un movimiento brusco con su varita.

"¡_Desmaius_!"

Su varita se enrojeció y se calentó entre sus dedos, pero no pasó nada. Sólo brillaba la amplia rendija que su caída había causado.

Mierda.

El hombre lobo siguió moviéndose lentamente, alcanzando ese brazo que extrañamente parecía humano en su dirección. Pero Remus no lo estaba mirando. Estaba demasiado ocupado buscando hechizos mientras lloraba de miedo. Entonces, de repente, llegó la epifanía. Su mente parecía haber decidido trabajar de nuevo, y tres hechizos volvieron a él en rápida sucesión.

"¡_Locomotor Wibbly_! ¡_Incarcerous_! ¡_Nebulus_!"

Sus movimientos abruptos y su varita rota hicieron que el primer hechizo fallara y debilitara el segundo, una simple cuerda viniendo a agarrar las patas de la bestia. Pero el tercer hechizo funcionó, y una espesa niebla invadió los bordes del bosque. Remus aprovechó la oportunidad de escapar, dejando a su asaltante luchando con sus ataduras mientras desaparecía entre los árboles.

No sabía realmente adónde ir, pero no le importaba. Tal vez si pudiera escapar hasta el amanecer se salvaría. Tal vez su desaparición se notaría, y eventualmente se le enviaría ayuda. Tal vez sus amigos vendrían a buscarlo...

Él sólo quería a alguien. Así no moriría solo.

Una rama se rompió, y Remus se dio la vuelta para ver la silueta del monstruo en la niebla. Parecía tener algo en la mano, pero lo más importante, no parecía haberlo visto todavía. Quizás esta era su oportunidad.

"¡_Desmaius_!"

El hechizo no logró hacer explotar su varita, se desvió y rebotó contra los árboles antes de perderse en las profundidades del bosque. La cara del lobo se volvió hacia él y por un momento sostuvo lo que parecía ser... ¿Una varita?

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Un hechizo pasó a pocos centímetros de él y Remus gritó, empezando a correr de nuevo. Ya no podía entender nada. Su mente febril estaba luchando por reunir información. Así que salió corriendo, zigzagueando entre los troncos, varita en mano, lanzando todos los hechizos que pasaron por su cabeza.

Era un verdadero espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

_Desmaius_, Nebulus, _Petrificus Totalus_... Y luego _Bombarda_, seguida directamente por _Bombarda Maxima_.

Fue un gran error.

Los hechizos, lanzados en picas, rebotaron en todas las direcciones, encendiendo los árboles, haciendo que todo explotara a su paso. Su varita mágica agrietada y su terror no habían ido bien. Habían creado un monstruo de fuego, un incendio digno de un hechizo de Firedeymon.

A pesar de la lluvia, las llamas crecieron, comenzaron a comerse el bosque y pronto su humo acre reemplazó a la niebla. Remus gritaba fuertemente mientras intentaba escapar de la bestia y del fuego.

Nunca pensó que terminaría así. Que moriría así.

Lanzaba un _Periculum_ y chispas rojas volaban sobre las copas de los árboles, indicando su angustia y su posición, pero seguía avanzando. No se detenía, no podía parar. De lo contrario sería devorado. Tanto por el fuego como por la figura amenazante que intentaba seguirlo, gritando entre los árboles ahora resplandecientes mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

No quería sentir más mordeduras en su cuerpo. No había calor en su tierno muslo, marcado desde que tenía cinco años y ahora lo lanzaba mientras se movía tan rápido como podía, pasando por encima de viejos tocones mientras intentaba cruzar el bosque.

Una rama en llamas bloqueó su camino y gritó, tratando de encontrar otro camino.

Chilló de nuevo cuando vio a la bestia al otro lado del fuego, sus ojos bien abiertos, su boca deformada por el miedo. Sosteniendo la varita, le lanzó un hechizo. El primero que se le ocurrió.

"¡_Crucio_! ¡_Crucio_¡_Crucio_!"

Si la criatura cayó al suelo chillando en los dos primeros hechizos, fue Remus quien se desplomó de dolor en el tercero. Su varita había vuelto el hechizo en su contra. Su vista se volvió borrosa cuando un dolor agudo se apoderó de su cuerpo, sus tobillos se torcieron, sus puños se apretaron hasta que sus uñas penetraron en su carne. Su corazón casi explotó, y sus ojos comenzaron a darse la vuelta.

Se sentía como si muriera.

Después de un tiempo que parecía infinito, el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse y, exhausto y confundido, Remus se enderezó lo mejor que pudo. Su visión se duplicó, sus pupilas se dilataron mientras intentaba concentrarse en su oponente, que continuó lloriqueando en el suelo, mientras retrocedía, sin prestar atención a dónde descansaban sus pies.

Nunca iba a terminar.

Tenía que...

Tenía que...

"A... Ava... Avada..."

No tuvo tiempo de terminar. Tropezó con una raíz antes de caer por una larga pendiente. Terminó en una zanja, su cabeza golpeando una gran roca.

Si tan sólo...

Si tan sólo alguien...

"…Ayúdame."

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, alguien lo estaba sosteniendo. No podía ver claramente, pero reconoció su olor. Ese olor almizclado, a la vez poderoso y reconfortante...

"Sirius..."

"Remus..."

La temblorosa mano del Remus se apoyaba en la de su amigo mientras continuaba hablando, murmurando a veces, sin tener ya la fuerza para articular.

"Sirius, tenemos que salir de aquí... Hay un monstruo..."

"Remus..."

"Hay otro hombre lobo... como yo..."

"No, Remus..."

"Creo que es Greyback... Tenemos que escapar... Y el fuego..."

Los ojos de Remus, que se habían apenas abiertos, se cerraron y volvió a perder el conocimiento, sin oír las últimas palabras de su amigo que empezaba a sollozar.

"Era yo, Remus. Era yo…"

* * *

A diferencia de James, cuyo incidente matutino había provocado un nuevo conjunto de emociones, Sirius había salido indemne de la situación.

Por supuesto, había estado asustado durante la mayor parte de la mañana. Pero cuando vio que nadie sospechaba de él, se relajó y contó a todos los que lo escuchaban cómo Quejicus había hecho el ridículo en público, cada vez salpicando su historia con una burla cruel.

Por fin había tenido un día excelente y entró con gran entusiasmo en el Gran Salón, en plena forma y decidido a reunirse con sus amigos para cenar.

"¡James!"

"Sirius."

La frialdad de James le sorprendió. Sirius miró a Peter, quien le dio una sonrisa de vergüenza, y luego miró a su mejor amigo de nuevo, simplemente preguntando, "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."

Vale, James parecía realmente... sombrío. ¿Era por él? ¿Estaba enfadado con él por lo que hizo en Pociones? Vale, fue una tontería, pero vamos... no fue una razón. Sólo era Quejicus después de todo. No fue gran cosa...

Instintivamente buscó a Remus, preguntándose si el otro Gryffindor también estaba enfurruñado, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

"¿Dónde está Remus?"

James ni siquiera se dignó a responderle esta vez. Fue Peter quien lo hizo.

"Se fue hace cinco minutos. No se veía nada bien..."

Sirius frunció el ceño. ¿Dejaron que Remus se fuera por su cuenta? ¿Una semana antes de la luna llena? ¡Pero eran unos completos tontos! Sabían muy bien que Remus era frágil durante ese tiempo. ¡Podía desmayarse, caerse o lastimarse! Le dio a Peter una mirada de desaprobación antes de darse la vuelta. De todos modos, considerando la atmósfera lúgubre de la mesa de los merodeadores, era mejor ir en busca de Remus. Y esperar que no se hubiera derrumbado ya en algún lugar del castillo.

No, realmente... No fue una buena idea dejarlo solo.

Durante el año anterior, su condición había empeorado. Remus estaba sufriendo más y más. Casi se golpea la sien contra una mesa la última vez que se desmayó. En verano se había desmayado varias veces debido al calor.

Aún podía verlo en sus brazos, pálido como la muerte, mientras se apresuraba a llevarlo a la mansión de los Potter, llamando desesperadamente a los padres de James. El miedo que había sentido...

Remus... su Remus.

No era sólo el comportamiento del hombre lobo lo que había cambiado. El suyo había cambiado también. No se dio cuenta al principio. Había sido una transformación lenta y gradual, invisible a simple vista, pero que había terminado por estallar en su cara durante el verano.

-/-/-/-

_Ok, James lo culpó por ser demasiado mamá gallina con Remus. Pero eso era normal, ¿no? ¿Preocuparse por sus amigos más débiles? Al igual que estaba bien pensar que eran guapos... _ _¡Era cierto que Remus venía de muy abajo en términos de belleza! Cuando se conocieron, parecía una chica enferma: flaco, con un corte de pelo feo, y encaramado en unas piernas demasiado grandes para él. Y, a lo largo de los años, Remus se había vuelto más y más atractivo, y lo había notado. ¡No era un crimen! Además, ¡también encontró a James encantador! Si tenía que pasar el rato con la gente, también se alegraba de que fueran agradables de ver... Si Peter también fuera guapo, sería aún más feliz. En lugar de tener que soportar su cara de trasero…_

Sí. Eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo al principio de las vacaciones. No es muy glorioso... Sólo intentaba engañarse a sí mismo. Para protegerse lo mejor posible.

Finalmente, durante el verano, se dio cuenta de que se había estado mintiendo a sí mismo. Una gran mentira que finalmente le explotó en la cara.

Recordaba el momento perfectamente.

Como siempre durante las vacaciones estivales, se habían reunido en la casa de James y finalmente habían escapado del calor del verano nadando en el río que bordeaba la mansión de los Potter. Remus se había desnudado antes de entrar al agua, y Sirius había sentido su vientre retorcerse mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por su cuerpo para finalmente detallar la caída de su espalda baja. Luego se bañaron, interrumpieron en el agua y Sirius finalmente llevó a Remus en sus brazos en un intento de arrojarlo al agua después de que lo salpicara.

Lo había intentado.

Pero no pudo.

Se había paralizado cuando vio el rostro radiante de Remus a unos centímetros del suyo, su pelo parecía rubio a la luz. Su risa, los pequeños hoyuelos que se habían formado en sus mejillas, la forma en que su nariz puntiaguda se había fruncido, la forma en que sus ojos se habían cerrado al dejarse llevar, abandonándose en sus brazos... Todas estas cosas... Todos esos pequeños detalles que le hicieron darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Eso había causado que su bajo abdomen se calentara mucho y le hizo decir dos palabras accidentalmente. Dos palabras que más tarde le acompañaron durante su estancia con el otro merodeador.

"Oh, mierda."

No era una broma. Podía resumir cada momento con Remus con sólo esas dos palabras.

Remus saliendo del agua y cepillándose el pelo hacia atrás mientras goteaba pequeñas gotas de agua en su pecho lampiño: "Oh, mierda".

Remus ofreciéndose a compartir un helado: "Oh, mierda."

Remus durmiendo con él en el colchón a los pies de la cama de James: "Oh, mierda".

"Oh, mierda", en efecto.

-/-/-/-

Desde ese día, su corazón fue un desastre.

No había intentado nada, por supuesto. Remus no era gay. Lo sabía. Así que, a menos que pudiera salir con el otro Gryffindor, se contentaba con cuidarlo. Trató de ser un amigo ejemplar, aunque a veces era difícil contenerse.

Sólo esperaba que pasara con el tiempo.

"Sr. Black. ¿Busca a alguien?"

Sirius se sorprendió, repentinamente sacado de sus pensamientos por la Sra. Pomfrey. Mientras reflexionaba, sus pasos lo habían llevado naturalmente a la enfermería, el lugar que Remus más frecuentaba en esta época del mes.

"Ah, sí. Estoy buscando a Remus. ¿Está aquí?"

"No. El Señor Lupin no está aquí. Por cierto, no me ha visitado en unos días. ¿Está bien?"

"No lo sé. Dejó la mesa antes y Peter me dijo que parecía enfermo. Pensé que vendría a verte."

"No. Lo siento, pero no lo hizo. Si lo encuentras y no se siente bien, tráemelo, ¿de acuerdo? Es mejor no dejarlo sin tratar ahora mismo. Estamos a sólo una semana de...bueno, ya sabes."

"Sí, lo sé, Sra. Pomfrey. Trataré de encontrarlo y traérselo."

Sirius sonrió a la enfermera antes de que se volviera. Maldición. ¿A dónde diablos fue Remus? Normalmente iba directamente a la enfermería cuando se sentía enfermo. No era normal. Tenía un mal presentimiento antes de que se reponga. No, no iba a empezar a flipar de inmediato. James tenía razón, estaba demasiado preocupado por Remus. Tal vez Remus acababa de irse a la cama. En estos días estaba durmiendo mucho.

De todas formas fue a verificar, subiendo los siete pisos que lo separaban de los otros dormitorios de los Gryffindors para encontrar su habitación vacía. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Realmente no era normal para Remus. No era de los que se van sin avisar. Quizás había ido al sanitario por sus náuseas...

La inspección de baño fue el comienzo de un largo viaje a través de todo el castillo. Después de echarles un vistazo, Sirius inspeccionó las duchas, el dormitorio otra vez, y luego los baños de todos los pisos. Después examinó todas las bibliotecas, volvió al dormitorio y luego a la enfermería por si Remus había estado allí mientras tanto.

Pero no estaba allí.

Angustiado, Sirius volvió al Gran Salón en busca de Santiago y Pedro, pero tampoco los encontró por ningún lado.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Algo estaba muy mal.

Ansioso, comenzó a girar en los pasillos de la planta baja, vagando como un fantasma mientras sus ojos examinaban cada rostro que encontraba, esperando reconocer el de sus amigos. Finalmente terminó gritando su nombre mientras caminaba por el gran patio a pesar de la lluvia, con la esperanza de encontrar a Remus bajo las arcadas.

Pero nadie le respondió.

Remus parecía haberse desaparecido en el aire.

"¿Estás buscando a Remus?"

Sirius se giró, sorprendido. Una Ravenclaw lo miraba fijamente, una gran sonrisa se le pegó en los labios.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo conocía a su Remus?

La chica notó su cara fruncida y se rió, de una risa que Sirius encontró desagradable. Ella continuó:

"Creo que lo vi afuera. Hace dos horas."

"¿Dónde lo viste?"

"Cerca del campo de Quidditch. Iba de camino a la práctica con mi equipo. Pero cuando volví al castillo, no lo vi más. Probablemente se fue por la lluvia."

Sirius se quedó en silencio por un momento. ¿Remus estaba fuera? ¿Solo? No era propio de él. Apenas agradeció al Ravenclaw con un rápido movimiento de cabeza antes de darse la vuelta.

Pero escuchó la voz de la chica de nuevo.

"Espero que lo encuentres. Es peligroso dejarlo solo en este momento."

La sangre de Sirius se congeló. Se volvió rápidamente hacia ella. ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Sabía ella el secreto de Remus? ¿Quién demonios era ella?

El Ravenclaw se rió de nuevo. Parecía extrañamente divertida por la situación.

"Estoy hablando de la tormenta. Si no regresa y está ahí fuera solo, podría coger un resfriado. Se enferma muy a menudo."

Y, sin darle tiempo a contestar, ella desapareció detrás de la esquina de la pared. Sirius se quedó un momento mirando el ahora vacío pasillo, confundido, antes de temblar de repente.

Estaba convencido de que ella se había burlado de él.

Mierda. Esta vez estaba seguro de que algo terrible estaba pasando. Sus instintos no estaban equivocados. No sobre esa chica. Ni sobre Remus.

Estaba a punto de seguirla cuando un trueno retumbó en la distancia, finalmente le hizo dar la vuelta. Se ocuparía de ella más tarde. Por ahora, tenía que encontrar a Remus.

Llegó rápidamente a la salida del castillo, poniéndose la capa sobre sus hombros mientras miraba el parque.

¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Remus con esa tormenta?

Esa tormenta...

Oh, Merlín, ¡era la tormenta!

¡Era la tormenta!

¡La que habían estado esperando durante más de un mes con James y Peter!

¡El quinto paso! ¡La tormenta que terminó la poción para convertirse en un Animago!

Un mes y medio antes, habían completado los primeros cuatro pasos. Habían mantenido esta maldita hoja de mandrágora en sus bocas durante un mes antes de ponerla en un frasco que luego habían escondido cada uno en su lado. Luego se limitaron a repetir el conjuro "Amato Animo Animagus" como se indica al amanecer y al atardecer hasta que sintieron un segundo latido de corazón al apuntarse la varita al pecho. Y ahí estaba finalmente el quinto paso: "Tan pronto como el primer relámpago aparezca en el cielo, ve inmediatamente al lugar donde has escondido tu frasco de cristal. Si han seguido los pasos anteriores con cuidado, encontrarán una poción roja de sangre".

¡Era hora de convertirse en un Ánimago!

Un violento relámpago interrumpió su momento de alegría y Sirius se detuvo, mirando al cielo desde el castillo.

¿Debería advertir a los demás? ¿Y Remus? ¿No debería ir a buscarlo primero?

...No. Las instrucciones decían que fuera allí al primer rayo. Así que no había tiempo que perder. James y Peter deben haber notado la tormenta también y probablemente ya habían ido a buscar sus frascos. Para Remus, sería más fácil encontrarlo una vez que se hubiera convertido en un animal. Junto con las instrucciones, se habían encontrado con una segunda información sobre los animagi que les había dado una idea aproximada de cómo se verían cuando se transformaran. Así, Sirius sabía que sería un canino. No sabía qué especie exactamente, pero en cualquier caso, podía moverse más rápido a cuatro patas, ¡o incluso seguir a Remus con su olfato!

Bueno. Primero iba a tomar la poción, luego se iba a transformar en un súper animal para buscar a Remus. Iba a encontrarlo, fingir ser un héroe, besarlo y...

Vale, bueno, quizás no iba a besuquearse con él.

Pero todo lo demás en su plan parecía perfectamente coherente.

Sin perder más tiempo, Sirius salió corriendo como un loco a buscar su frasco. El lugar tenía que ser tranquilo, sombreado y preservado de cualquier presencia humana, así que eligió esconderlo en el bosque prohibido, para asegurarse de que nada perturbara el proceso. En ese momento, no pensó que fuera demasiado arriesgado. Había ido allí en una luna llena muy clara, con James y Peter esperándole cerca. El lugar que había elegido, un árbol hueco en el borde del bosque, un área clara y cubierta de árboles, le parecía seguro. Incluso encantador. Recordaba haber admirado el juego de luz creado por las ramas.

Ahora que estaba oscuro y sabía que estaba solo, todo parecía mucho más lúgubre. Y empezaba a pensar que había cometido un error al elegir este lugar.

Un ruido vino de lo profundo del bosque y Sirius se quedó quieto por un momento, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de ver algo entre los árboles.

Pero no vio nada. Y ningún sonido más perturbó el silencio. El bosque parecía vacío de todas las criaturas, excepto por unas pequeñas arañas que vagaban por aquí y por allá.

Sirius echó un Lumos y pisó unos cuantos tocones cubiertos con telarañas. Se adentró un poco más en el bosque hasta que se acercó a un árbol tumbado con un gran agujero en su tronco, la luz de su varita se reflejó finalmente en la superficie pulida de la botella.

Muy bien. Todavía estaba allí.

La crisálida de la esfinge de la calavera africana que había añadido en el segundo paso también estaba allí. Pero la mariposa no había salido. ¿Era eso normal? No había nada en el procedimiento que indicara si la mariposa debía salir del cascarón o no.

Sirius levantó el frasco, sosteniéndolo hasta su nariz para observarlo. La poción era de un rojo muy oscuro. Era difícil para él decir si era rojo sangre o no. Pero parecía haber seguido bien todos los pasos.

No podía ver lo que podía salir mal.

Dudó por un momento antes de mirar a su alrededor. Todo parecía tranquilo. Y de todos modos, no tenía ganas de beber la poción en el castillo o fuera del bosque en tiempo de tormenta. Hizo dos hechizos de protección sólo por el bien de la conciencia. Luego quitó el corcho antes de apuntar su varita al corazón.

"Amato Animo Animagus."

Bebió la poción de una sola vez.

El efecto era casi inmediato. Un dolor agudo recorrió todo su cuerpo y soltó su varita, cayendo al suelo, gimiendo y temblando. Cerró los ojos, gritando de dolor mientras su cabeza, a punto de estallar, se vaciaba de sus pensamientos, dejando sólo la imagen de un gran perro negro. Se llevó una mano a las sienes y sus dedos se perdieron en un grueso pelaje al sentir que su nariz y su boca se deformaban. ¿Se suponía que iba a doler tanto? La primera transformación fue dolorosa. Él lo sabía. Pero ahora... Nunca antes había tenido tanto dolor. Nunca antes. En toda su vida.

No... No tenía que preocuparse... Iba a estar bien... El dolor disminuiría.

…

Excepto que no lo hizo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sirius aún no se había transformado completamente. Sólo su cabeza parecía haberse metamorfoseado. Por las pocas instrucciones que le habían dado, estaba convencido de que no era normal.

Finalmente recuperó su varita antes de que luchara por enderezarse. Estaba sufriendo y todo era demasiado extraño. Su percepción del mundo acababa de cambiar. Cientos de nuevos estímulos lo asaltaban, girando su cabeza. Descubrió, por estúpido que fuera, que todo tenía un olor. Y era horrible. Sentía como si alguien enterrara su cara en humus y hierba seca. Olió la savia de los árboles tan violentamente que parecía correr directamente a su nariz. Y había un fuerte olor a almizcle. Casi repugnante. ¿Qué era?

Mierda. Era él.

Sirius gruñó, tratando de contener la respiración mientras mantenía sus manos en sus ahora demasiado sensibles oídos. Todo lo que se necesitó fue una rata que pasara para hacerle sentir como si estuviera corriendo por su cabeza. Desde los insectos en el suelo hasta el viento en los árboles, sintió como si todos los sonidos de la naturaleza se hubieran combinado para resonar en su cráneo como timbales.

Un violento dolor de cabeza le hizo perder el equilibrio y tuvo que sostenerse contra un árbol, casi sin darse cuenta debido a su nueva percepción de las distancias. Su campo de visión se había duplicado, pero todo parecía haber perdido profundidad y nitidez.

Observó el resto de su cuerpo, aún humano, por un momento.

Algo debe haber salido mal... Tal vez la mariposa debería haber salido del cascarón... Tal vez la poción no debería haber sido tan oscura...

Intentó concentrarse, pensar en su forma humana para revertir su transformación, pero no pasó nada. Se mareó de nuevo.

En el caos sensorial que ahora parecía rodearlo, un ruido más fuerte que los otros le llamó la atención. Una especie de chasquido, que venía de la izquierda, detrás de los árboles. Sirius giró la cabeza, finalmente encendiendo su varita antes de contener la respiración, bloqueando el desborde de olores para tratar de concentrarse sólo en su vista y oído.

Tuvo la impresión de que algo estaba caminando. Algo enorme... Sirius entrecerró los ojos antes de congelarse repentinamente.

Una araña casi tan grande como él se movía entre los árboles, a pocos metros de distancia. Seguida por otra... y otra.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Otra tarántula vino por detrás e intentó abalanzarse sobre él. Pero los hechizos que había lanzado le impidieron acercarse, formando como un campo de fuerza a su alrededor. Sirius dio un grito y se alejó unos pasos. Levantó su varita con pánico e intentó lanzar un hechizo sobre él. Pero no salió nada de su boca excepto un ladrido. La barba de Merlín. No podía hablar. Y los hechizos no verbales no se enseñaban hasta el sexto grado.

Ahora estaba metido en un gran lío.

La araña le sacudió las mandíbulas y los oídos de Sirius casi se rompen. Ahora podía percibirlos, esos chasquidos, esos cientos de chasquidos que parecían venir de todos lados, acercándose a él.

En pánico, el Gryffindor dudó por un momento sobre qué hacer con la situación. ¿Debería quedarse aquí, a salvo detrás de su caparazón protector, o debería huir? La tarántula resolvió el dilema golpeando la barrera de nuevo, rompiéndola.

...Al mismo tiempo, siempre había sido un desastre con los hechizos de defensa.

La llegada de dos arañas más le dio un latigazo y Sirius voló hacia el bosque, cruzando la barrera que había creado para escapar. Su huida le obligó a respirar profundamente. Los fuertes olores de la lluvia, el musgo y la madera podrida llenaron sus pulmones, haciéndole querer vomitar. Tropezó varias veces, su visión animal le impidió ver correctamente mientras que le fue imposible saber dónde estaban los monstruos que le perseguían, los sonidos de sus propios pasos le ensordecían.

Fue un verdadero infierno.

La vista del gran césped del parque a unos cuantos metros de distancia le dio un subidón de adrenalina. Se las arregló para salir del bosque, continuando corriendo durante unos minutos por la hierba empapada antes de verse obligado a parar, sin aliento. Una araña que le había seguido de cerca había intentado salir también, pero una gran valla mágica parecía proteger el borde del bosque.

En retrospectiva parecía lógico, pero ahora respiró aliviado, creyendo en un milagro.

Las piernas de Sirius renunciaron y se desplomó en el barro. Todo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo. Podía sentir la sangre latiendo a través de sus sienes. Cerrando los ojos, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de poner su mente en orden.

Santa Gárgola... Casi había muerto. Casi se muere, joder. Este bosque era definitivamente peligroso.

La barba de Merlín, era un maldito idiota. Por supuesto, este bosque era peligroso. Se llamaba "El Bosque Prohibido". ¿Qué esperaba? Nunca debió haber ido allí...

Al menos ahora podía estar seguro de que nunca volvería a poner un pie en ella.

...

Aún se preguntaba si Dumbledore lo sabía. Que había arañas gigantes vagando por el bosque.

Un fuerte trueno le hizo mirar al cielo. Era una tormenta violenta. Era peligroso quedarse aquí. Era mejor volver al castillo. Especialmente porque estaba preocupado por su salud. Parecía estar atrapado en su forma de Animago. Bueno... Su forma de Animago... Se acababa de convertir en la perfecta encarnación del dios Anubis.

Trató de tomar forma humana de nuevo, pero la fatiga le impidió concentrarse. Suspirando, se hizo una razón. Todo había salido mal y necesitaba ayuda. Tuvo que ir a la enfermería. Para ver a Pomfrey y McGonagall. No tenía otra opción.

Finalmente se sentó, completamente exhausto, con la mirada fija por un momento en el estadio de Quidditch.

Remus...

No estaba lejos de donde Remus fue visto por última vez. Pero el otro Gryffindor ya debe haber abandonado la escena. Probablemente llegó a un lugar seguro. Al menos esperaba que lo hiciera.

Sirius dudó por un momento antes de que finalmente se enderezara y caminara con un paso incierto hacia el castillo. Por mucho que razonara, tenía la impresión de que no podía abandonar la misión que se había dado a sí mismo. Con cada paso se volvió y miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver al otro chico. Como si Remus fuera a aparecer de repente ante él. Incluso trató de usar su olfato cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en su olor. Hizo todo lo posible por recordar exactamente a qué olía Remus, para compararlo con todos los demás olores que podía detectar. Pero no encontró nada. Si Remus había estado allí, su olor se había desvanecido con la llegada de la lluvia, reemplazado por el olor de la tierra húmeda y la hierba.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, decepcionado. Si su fea cabeza de perro hubiera sido capaz de producir lágrimas, habría llorado. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que encontrarle sería tan fácil? Tal vez Remus ni siquiera había desaparecido. Tal vez estaba leyendo en el calor del castillo en algún lugar. Quizás se cruzaron pasando el uno del otro, fallándose mutuamente mientras lo buscaba...

Por el amor de Merlin. Todo el tiempo estaba imaginando una maldita historia, con sus estúpidas corazonadas. James tenía razón. Cuando se trataba de Remus, estaba completamente chiflado. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era ridículamente imprudente e inmaduro.

Cuando había tirado definitivamente la toalla, una luz le llamó la atención a unos diez metros de distancia, en medio de la oscuridad. Alguien estaba usando su varita mágica para iluminarse en la cima de una colina.

Sirio pensó que su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. Había empezado a latir muy fuerte.

¿Era Remus? ¿Había hecho finalmente lo correcto al escucharse a sí mismo? ¿Haber sido completamente paranoico le había servido bien por una vez?

Aunque no fuera Remus, la persona debió necesitar ayuda para estar allí, sola, en medio de la tormenta. Tal vez fue James... O Peter... Tal vez su transformación también fue mal...

Caminó hacia el resplandor, acelerando su ritmo poco a poco hasta que finalmente corrió hacia él.

Quería saber. Quería saber si tenía razón o no.

Pronto llegó al fondo de la colina, jadeando, mirando la silueta en la cima. El misterioso extraño que estaba unos metros más arriba casi le daba la espalda. Incluso con la luz de su varita, era imposible discernir su rostro. Parecía estar en mal estado y vacilaba, como si se fuera a desmoronar en breve.

Sirio estaba a punto de señalar su presencia cuando el hombre finalmente se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó, su varita mágica blandió frente a él, revelando finalmente su rostro.

Sirio se inmovilizó. A pesar del barro y el terror que distorsionó sus rasgos, fue reconocido al instante.

El rostro de la persona que amaba.

Por un breve segundo, sintió como si todo se hubiera puesto en su lugar.

"¡REMUS!"

Había querido gritar su nombre, pero nada había salido de su garganta excepto un aullido. Sirio no prestó mucha atención, sin embargo, completamente concentrado en su amigo, que temblaba como una hoja a pocos metros de él. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué estaba en ese estado? ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Había sido asaltado? ¿Atacado? Oh, Merlín, Remus. Su Remus.

Subió la pendiente para tratar de acercarse a él. ¿Por qué parecía tan asustado? Nunca lo había visto así... Con sus ojos tan abiertos...

¿Por qué corría por su vida...?

...¡MIERDA!

"¡Remus!"

Nuevo grito, nuevo aullido. La realidad lo golpeó duro. Fue él quien aterrorizó a Remus. ¡Salió en medio de una tormenta con una maldita cabeza de perro! ¡Por supuesto, había algo por lo que entrar en pánico! ¿Cómo pudo hacer que se diera cuenta de que era él? ¿Que no estaba en peligro?

Tal vez era mejor dejar ir a su amigo. Dejar que Remus lo perdiera para que pudiera volver al castillo solo.

Vacilante, bajó la velocidad por un momento, parando en la cima de la colina para ver hacia dónde se dirigía Remus. Este último había bajado la pendiente antes de correr en línea recta... hacia el bosque prohibido.

"¡REMUS! ¡VEN AQUÍ!"

Sirius fue tras él. Corrió por la ladera a toda velocidad, lo cual, en este tiempo tormentoso, fue un gran error: su pie finalmente se resbaló en el barro y cayó de espaldas, gritando antes de rodar por la colina.

Uh... Fue doloroso...

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, tragando antes de observar a Remus, que también había caído al suelo. Pobrecito... Debe haberse hecho daño. Maldita sea. Todo estaba empeorando. Nada estaba sucediendo como él lo había planeado.

Tenía que volver a la normalidad. Para dejar de asustarlo. Remus parecía tan asustado. Tenía que volver a cambiar... volver a cambiar... Tenía que respirar. Sí, tenía que respirar. Para despejar su mente.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, imaginando su forma humana. Volvió a sentir el dolor, el mismo dolor que le había invadido después de beber el frasco, extendiéndose por su cuerpo, sacudiendo sus músculos. Le dolía... le dolía tanto...

Pero estaba funcionando. Podía sentir que su boca se encogía, tomando forma humana gradualmente. Podía sentir su piel disminuyendo en volumen, convirtiéndose en carne... Sí. Estaba funcionando.

...Oh, no. No estaba funcionando.

Sentía que estaba implosionando, como si todo su cuerpo lo estuviera quemando. Su visión se volvió borrosa. Su cuerpo se cubrió de sudor. Sintió un dolor agudo en las puntas de sus manos y las acercó a su cara lo más posible para poder ver las garras que entraban y salían continuamente de sus dedos, el pelo cubriendo sus falanges antes de que se quedaran sin pelo de nuevo. Todo parecía repetirse hasta el infinito. Se sentía como si hubiera entrado en una especie de bucle. Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda. ¿Era peligroso? ¿Iba a morir? Miró a Remus por un momento. No podía ver su cara, pero podía ver desde su posición que estaba paralizado.

Peor. Un olor agrio había invadido sus narices, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo que olía era su terror.

Remus apestaba a terror.

Si tan sólo pudiera decirle que todo iba a estar bien... que iba a cuidar de él... ¿Cómo podría hacer que su amigo lo reconociera?

Gimiendo, se miró las manos de nuevo antes de que le atrajera el brillo de su anillo. Su anillo... Era el recuerdo de un ancestro lejano, uno de los pocos miembros de su familia que no era un completo bastardo. Lo había llevado toda su vida. Remus conocía ese anillo. Tal vez si se lo mostrara a Remus, lo reconocería...

Gritó cuando finalmente se rindió en su forma inicial, el dolor lo invadió por última vez antes de disminuir a un nivel tolerable cuando su cabeza recuperó los rasgos caninos. Acercándose con dificultad, miró a Remus. Esta vez fue el olor a orina lo que llegó a su nariz. Oh, mierda. ¿Se meó encima por su culpa?

Remus...

"Déjame en paz..."

El corazón de Sirio estaba roto. La voz de Remus estaba apagada, desesperada. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de colapsar cuando se alejó.

"Déjame en paz..."

Si tan sólo pudiera dejarlo en paz. Pero si lo dejara ir, Remus seguramente se refugiaría en el bosque.

Tenía que tratar de resolver la situación antes de que se pusiera muy mal.

Extendió su brazo hacia Remus, tratando de mostrarle su anillo. Pero Remus ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, tratando de hechizarlo con su varita rota.

"¡Desmaius!"

El hechizo no tuvo efecto y Sirio casi sintió lástima por su amigo. Se veía tan desesperado; sus ojos se fijaron en su varita. Mierda... Nunca iba a conseguirlo...

"...Locomotora Wibbly! Incarcerem! Nebulus!"

Se sorprendió por el triple de hechizo que Remus le lanzó, y este último aprovechó la oportunidad para huir al bosque. Parecía haber recuperado repentinamente sus fuerzas. Afortunadamente, su varita rota arruinó todo, de lo contrario habría inmovilizado a Sirio para siempre. Tuvo pocos problemas para deshacerse de la delgada cuerda que se había enrollado alrededor de sus piernas. Aunque al principio se preocupó por la niebla, finalmente se dio cuenta de que no ver nada no era realmente un problema.

Podía oír el crujido de las ramas bajo los pasos de Remus y el fuerte sonido de su respiración a metros de distancia. Mejor aún, podía oler a Remus. Ya sea el olor del miedo o el olor de la orina, ahora podía rastrearlo.

¿Fue porque había dejado de transformarse que sus sentidos se habían vuelto disciplinados? Le parecía que una vez que había aceptado su nuevo cuerpo, se había calmado.

Remus se había cegado a sí mismo, y eso le daba la ventaja. Si lograba encontrarlo y luego inmovilizarlo, podría ser capaz de poner el anillo bajo su nariz y Remus entendería que no era un peligro.

De cualquier manera, no tenía otra opción. Ahora estaban en el bosque prohibido.

No había manera de que dejara a Remus solo en ese lugar.

Aunque no podía usar los hechizos no verbales, Sirius sacó su varita. Con suerte, en la acción, el instinto de su mago tomaría el control y tendría éxito en lanzar algunos hechizos.

"¡Desmaius!"

Se sacudió. Remus acababa de perderlo. Agitando su varita, Sirius intentó lanzar un Petrifies totalus pero falló con el hombre lobo, que corrió como un conejo entre los árboles. Mierda. Ni siquiera sabía si sus hechizos funcionarían, y tuvo que apuntar como un ciego.

Para empeorar las cosas, la niebla se intensificó hasta que se volvió blanca y opaca. Sirio tuvo que dejar de correr. Se estaban acercando al centro del bosque y los árboles se volvían demasiado abundantes, obligándolo a avanzar a tientas. Vetas de color iban y venían, a veces casi tocándolo. Hechizos que Remus parecía lanzar con picas.

Una explosión sonó y el corazón de Sirio perdió un pulso. Usando su olfato y su oído, trató de encontrar a su amigo, extendiendo sus brazos para advertirse de los obstáculos. Entonces una luz cálida le permitió ver de nuevo su entorno. Un árbol en llamas. No. No sólo un árbol...

Parte del bosque estaba ardiendo.

"¡_Bombarda Maxima_!"

Remus acababa de gritar a unos metros de distancia. Sirio vio su silueta cortada a través de los árboles, iluminada por un destello blanco.

Entonces todo se volvió grisáceo y sólo había olor a fuego.

Remus había perdido el control. Obedeciendo sólo a su propio terror, había incendiado la parte más profunda del bosque, los árboles secos con ramas entrelazadas que esparcían las llamas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Sirius ya se estaba asfixiando por su olfato. Sentía como si las llamas le lamieran los pulmones.

Iban a morir si permanecían allí mucho más tiempo.

Un grito le hizo levantar la cabeza. Detrás de una columna de fuego, Remus estaba allí, tratando de escapar del incendio. A pesar de las llamas que lo asfixiaban, Sirius empezó a correr de nuevo para seguirlo, esperando el fatídico instante en que pudiera abalanzarse sobre él.

Pensó que había encontrado el momento adecuado cuando una rama en llamas bloqueó el camino de Remus, haciendo que bajara su arma mientras buscaba frenéticamente otro camino. Esta era su oportunidad. En un movimiento brusco, Sirius se lanzó frente a Remus y aprovechó el efecto sorpresa para intentar pasar por encima de las llamas.

Pero, curiosamente, Remus fue más rápido.

Sirio lo vio sacar su varita y gritar estas terribles palabras. Palabras prohibidas.

"_¡Crucio_! _¡Crucio_! ¡_Crucio_!"

Hubo la sensación de ser apuñalado y arrojado hacia atrás, como si una lanza lo hubiera empalado y luego lo hubiera llevado con ella para terminar su trayectoria. Ni siquiera sintió la tierra debajo de su espalda cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. No le llegaron más estímulos externos. Como si después de la explosión de una bomba, se hubiera quedado sordo y ciego. De hecho, durante unos segundos no sintió nada, nada excepto este agujero que se había cavado en su pecho.

Luego vino el dolor.

Cientos de flechas acababan de atravesar su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de ello. Podía sentir cada una de sus venas abriéndose. Sufrió el delirante dolor causado por las púas que perforaron sus párpados, la sangre en su garganta que penetraron por docenas. Lo cruzaron, le cortaron las costillas, haciendo que los pequeños huesos se deslizaran por toda su carne. Empujaron sus afiladas extremidades hacia sus axilas y el final de su sexo.

Sirius quiso gritar pero no tuvo éxito. Nada podía salir de su garganta. No se le permitió ningún alivio mientras permanecía inmóvil en un dolor silencioso. Su vejiga, estómago, hígado y pulmones estaban erizados de picaduras, causando que docenas de fluidos se mezclaran en su cuerpo mientras sus órganos se vaciaban de sus jugos.

Si pudiera hablar, habría rogado que lo mataran una vez más. Para terminar con su sufrimiento...

Pero nadie vino a rescatarlo y estaba atrapado en lo profundo de su propio cuerpo.

Hasta el final de los tiempos.

...

Fue una sensación de ardor la que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Sirius abrió lentamente los ojos, antes de gruñir al sentir el sudor goteando bajo sus párpados. Su vientre se contrajo y se enderezó torpemente para escupir sangre. Se había mordido la lengua al caer.

Permaneció sentado, con los ojos perdidos en la neblina, antes de que un olor a quemado le llamara la atención. Su capa se estaba incendiando. Las llamas le habían alcanzado. Mierda...

A pesar de la urgencia, reaccionó lentamente, finalmente se quitó la capa y la dejó quemar. El fuego había invadido el bosque. Era peligroso quedarse aquí. Era consciente de ello.

Sin embargo, no podía moverse. Sentía que estaba teniendo un sueño. Que no existía realmente.

De hecho, para ser más específico, se sentía como si estuviera muerto.

Vio el progreso del fuego hasta que los gases tóxicos le hicieron toser violentamente.

Lo mejor era irse...

¿Para qué había venido aquí otra vez?

Se llevó una mano a la cara por un momento, confundido, con los dedos limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Oye...Había recuperado su forma humana...

Eso estuvo bien... De esa manera no asustaría a R...

"¡REMUS!"

Miró a su alrededor con pánico, como si de repente hubiera entrado en razón. ¿Dónde estaba Remus? No podía verlo. No podía oírlo. ¿Estaba muerto?

Finalmente llegó a un lugar que no fue tocado por las llamas, frente a un pequeño barranco cruzado por un arroyo. Ahí es donde lo vio, tirado en las rocas.

Casi se lanzó al vacío, bajando la pendiente, corriendo hacia su amigo mientras casi se desplomaba sobre él por el impulso que había tomado. Remus estaba inmóvil y la sangre brotaba de su frente.

"¡Remus! ¡Agárrate! ¡Voy a sacarte de aquí!"

Sirius agarró el cuerpo de Remus y lo llevó en sus brazos, cruzando el río con él. El frescor del agua se oponía al calor infernal que ahora reinaba en la maleza. Le dio a Sirius suficiente fuerza para acelerar su paso, abriéndose camino a través de los árboles aún intactos para salir del bosque a salvo unos diez minutos más tarde.

"Esto es todo... Esto es todo, Remus. Logramos salir de allí. Lo logramos..."

"Sirius..."

"Remus..."

El hombre lobo parecía un desastre. Sirius se sentó en la hierba húmeda y lo sostuvo cerca. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar detallar su rostro. Su cara se hinchó con sangre y barro.

Todo fue por él.

"Sirius, tenemos que salir de aquí... Hay un monstruo..."

Remus parecía delirar gravemente. Hablaba sin interrupción, a veces con una voz tan débil que Sirius no podía entender lo que le decía. Hablaba de los Espaldas Grises. No parecía entender.

Se desmayó cuando Sirius finalmente encontró la fuerza para confesarle su culpa.

"Era yo, Remus. Fui yo."

Sirius se quedó quieto, llorando lágrimas calientes, sollozos feos mientras sostenía a Remus en sus brazos.

"¡SEÑOR BLACK!"

El Gryffindor se asustó. Dumbledore estaba allí, junto con los otros profesores. Parecía preocupado y enojado. El brillo de las llamas resonaba en su barba, aún roja en algunos lugares. Brillaba como un fénix.

"¡TODO ES CULPA MÍA, PROFESOR!"

Lo gritó, sonando tan desgarradoramente que Dumbledore se detuvo, visiblemente sorprendido. Su rostro pareció ablandarse por un momento cuando ordenó a la Sra. Pomfrey que se apoderara de Remus.

Sirius vio a la mujer acercarse, dudando por un momento antes de finalmente aflojar su agarre, dejando que Remus pasara de sus brazos a los de ella. Pomfrey le dio una mirada preocupada.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estaba maldito?"

"Yo... no lo sé. No lo creo. Pero se golpeó la cabeza. Cúralo, por favor."

"No se preocupe, Sr. Black. Se pondrá bien."

La enfermera se enderezó, levantando a Remus para ponerlo contra ella. Finalmente Slughorn se unió a ella para ayudarla a llevar al niño.

Dumbledore les ordenó que lo llevaran a la enfermería antes de dirigirse a los otros maestros.

"Apaguen el fuego antes de que se salga de control."

Asintieron con la cabeza, sacando sus varitas. Tranquilizó un poco a Sirius ver que todo el personal docente estaba en él. Con ellos, el fuego pronto estaría bajo control. Dumbledore lo apartó de sus pensamientos poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"Sr. Black. Creo que es hora de que me dé algunas explicaciones."

Sirus lo miró. Sabía que estaba en un gran problema, pero ya no le importaba. Remus se salvó. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

"Le diré todo."


	4. Los giros y las vueltas

_"Las penas de los niños a veces dejan en el hombre un matiz de salvajismo difícil de borrar"_

**A. de Vigny **

* * *

Estaba en un sueño. Nada de esto era real.

Eso es lo que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo mientras Peter lo levitaba hasta el suelo.

Sus pies tocaron el pavimento y pronto sintió el peso de su propio cuerpo presionando sus rodillas. Sin embargo, todavía tenía esa sensación de estar flotando.

No podía anclarse en la realidad.

"James… ¿estás bien?"

El no respondió, obsesionado por el trágico espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo dos pisos más abajo.

Lily había llegado al vestíbulo, seguida de cerca por Mary y Mulciber. Ella había comenzado un círculo nervioso alrededor del Slytherin, observándolo desde la distancia. A veces intentaba acercarse, pero inmediatamente gritaba y se retiraba, como si fuera empujada por una barrera invisible.

"James, tengo miedo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

James ignoró a su amigo y bajó las escaleras. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Cada paso que daba hacia abajo hacía que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido.

Llegó en pánico a la planta baja.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de poner un pie en el pasillo cuando Lily se abalanzó sobre él como un animal salvaje, lista para lanzarse a su garganta.

"¡James! Voy a ma..."

No terminó su frase, se detuvo de repente para mirar al joven, con aspecto preocupado.

"¿James? Dios mío, James, ¿estás bien?"

James no reaccionó. De hecho, ni siquiera podía oír la voz de Lily. Todo lo que le rodeaba se había desvanecido para dar paso a nada más que esta escalofriante imagen. Snape tendido en el suelo.

La sangre que salía de su cabeza se extendía, tragando los adoquines como una marea oscura. Su cuerpo exudaba sudor y hierro.

¿Estaba muerto? James tenía miedo de averiguarlo. Tuvo que forzarse a mirar su cara.

Fue entonces cuando los vio. Esas dos canicas negras que lo miraban fijamente.

Los ojos de Severus se mantuvieron bien abiertos.

James se paralizó. La húmeda mirada de Snape parecía buscar un precioso consuelo en la suya. Como si en su angustia hubiera decidido ignorar su pasado bárbaro para aferrarse a él.

Una necesidad de intimidad tan perturbadora como repentina.

Tragó, arrodillándose a su lado. No tenía ningún consuelo que ofrecer, ninguna palabra reconfortante. Así que sólo lo miró, revelando su propia impotencia, esperando que él encontrara alguna pequeña satisfacción en esta admisión de debilidad. Una curita.

A pocos metros de él, Lily volvió a gritar. Parecía estar de vuelta al mando. Así que ordenó a Mulciber que buscara a la Sra. Pomfrey antes de enviar a Peter a buscar a McGonagall. Luego conversó arduamente con Mary, hablando a toda velocidad, tratando desesperadamente de averiguar qué hechizos serían más efectivos para detener la hemorragia.

''¡No nos enseñan suficientes hechizos de curación! ¡No se nos enseña cómo curar!''

Ella siguió repitiendo estas frases con una voz chillona. Mary trató, en vano, de calmarla.

Snape rompió el contacto visual con James e intentó, sin éxito, girar su cabeza en su dirección. Un nuevo dolor se apoderó de él, como el del niño angustiado que no veía regresar a su madre. La ausencia de Lily le hizo sufrir. James sufrió con él.

La chica luchó por salvar a Severus, pero se mantuvo alejada de él. Peor aún, ella permaneció de vuelta a la escena. Recta como una estatua, se contentó con hablar, mirando a la pared frente a ella. María, que estaba entre ellos, parecía actuar como su escudo.

Ella fue la que hizo los hechizos de curación. Caminó hacia ellos con un paso incierto, haciendo una mueca al ver la sangre antes de extender su varita. Este gesto asustó el Slytherin, que comenzó a mover sus brazos débilmente, tratando de alcanzar a James. Sus labios apenas se movían y el impacto de la caída lo había silenciado, pero James estaba seguro de que lo estaba llamando. Exigió su atención. O mejor dicho, su protección.

Como reflejo, James agarró su mano extendida y la apretó entre sus dedos. Ignorando a Mary, llamó a la pelirroja con una voz severa. Verla tan distante le hizo enfermar.

"¿Por qué no vienes y lo haces tú misma, Lily?"

Lily levantó la cabeza pero no se giró. Había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de sí misma para evitar que su cuerpo temblara. Tardó unos segundos en responder, olfateando varias veces, aclarando su garganta antes de confesar finalmente con una voz llorosa.

"No puedo..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no soporto ver la sangre. Si lo miro, me desmayo. Sé que me necesita... Pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo ayudarlo, James... No puedo ayudarlo..."

Su voz se quebró y se puso a llorar. James y Mary intercambiaron una mirada de remordimiento antes de bajar los ojos a Snape. Sus labios temblaban. Respiraba rápidamente, como una pequeña bestia. Un pequeño caza herido de muerte. Miró fijamente su mano y la de James con una expresión perturbada. James no podía saber si había sido capaz de seguir la conversación.

Si no lo había calmado, por los menos había logrado confundirlo para permitir que Mary pudiera operar. El gryffindor asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Adelante. Hazlo.''

La chica hizo varios hechizos para limitar el sangrado. Cada vez, los dedos helados de Severus se presionaron contra los suyos y James sintió que su corazón latía un poco más fuerte. Fue la primera vez que se tocaron durante tanto tiempo. Por lo general, sus cuerpos sólo se tocaban brevemente, justo en un empujón. Pero ahora, podía ver la delgada y blanca mano de Severus aferrándose a la suya. Sus largas uñas entrando en su carne. Sus palmas carmesí se frotaban entre sí, esparciendo su sangre entre ellas.

Su sangre.

¿Había un contacto más íntimo que la sangre contra la sangre? El líquido más preciado. Se suponía que nadie debía verlo. Ciertamente no lo tocaba.

Sin embargo, dejan que se mezcle.

Qué sensación tan intoxicante.

"Severus..."

A pesar del dolor, ¿se movió Severus también? ¿Habían logrado, por una vez, compartir un sentimiento que no fuera el asco o la ira?

James nunca lo había admitido, pero siempre había pensado que estaban conectados.

Había sentido desde su primer encuentro este vínculo irrompible entre ellos. Este nudo imposible de deshacer.

Hace cinco años, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando él y Sirius llegaron en este vagón, pensando que estaba vacío. Junto a esa chica pelirroja, ese extraño niño... La palidez de su rostro. El ángulo inusual de su nariz...

La profunda oscuridad de sus ojos.

La inmediata fascinación que había sentido por él. Eso lo había llevado tontamente a pavonearse delante de él. Porque a los 11 años era sólo un chico estúpido, acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

Quería ser el centro de su atención.

Tonta provocación. Respuesta amarga.

"Crees que eres especial. Pero no lo eres."

Palabras ásperas y mordazes, como correas de cuero.

Inconsciente Prometeo, Severus había traído el fuego dentro de él. Había encendido un inferno eterno en su pecho. Todos los días James había alimentado las llamas. Todos los días había castigado a Severus.

Lo había forzado a esta relación poco saludable.

Basado en la obsesión y la mala fe.

Miradas furtivas y palabras no dichas.

Los giros y las vueltas.

Severus puede haber estado activamente involucrado en la creación de este patrón, pero no fue el instigador.

Tal vez era hora de pedirle perdón finalmente.

James presionó su pulgar contra la palma del Slytherin para llamar su atención. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su mano había aflojado su agarre y ahora se le estaba resbalando entre los dedos.

"¿Severus?"

Su boca estaba entreabierta, sus ojos velados y sus párpados medio cerrados.

"¿Severus?"

James continuó sosteniendo su mano, agitándola suavemente para llamar su atención.

"Oye... ¿Me oyes? Despierta... haz... haz algo..."

Pero Severus no hizo ningún movimiento. La situación dejó a James sin palabras. Apoyó su brazo en el suelo antes de venir a enmarcar su cara con sus manos temblorosas. Su piel era fría y sus labios azules. Cuando James pasó sus dedos sobre ella, sólo sintió un débil aliento.

A pesar de los cuidados que había tenido, había perdido demasiada sangre. Su corazón pronto dejaría de latir. Se estaba inmovilizando. Convirtiéndose en una muñeca de cera. No está muerto todavía. Pero ya no está realmente vivo.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, James permaneció en silencio.

Luego gritó con horror.

Sus manos se precipitaron en el charco de sangre, tratando desesperadamente de empujar el líquido dentro del cráneo del Slytherin.

Lily lo llamó con pánico.

"¡James! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando?"

James respondió con una voz estrangulada.

"¡JODER, LILY! ¡VEN AQUÍ! CREO QUE SEVERUS ESTÁ... ESTÁ..."

Se encontró con la mirada aterrorizada de un joven y fue incapaz de terminar su frase. A pesar de lo tarde que era, un pequeño grupo de Slytherins, algunos de los primeros años aparentemente, se habían aventurado en el castillo. Todos miraban a Snape con terror.

Una vez más, James no pudo encontrar las palabras.

No fue de ninguna ayuda.

Ni para estos niños.

Ni para Severus.

Se quebró en lágrimas.

"¡QUÍTATE DEL CAMINO!"

La sentencia fue pronunciada al mismo tiempo por Pomfrey y McGonagall, que llegaron cada uno a un lado de la ás de ellos, Mulciber y Peter blanqueaban delante de la escena.

Pomfrey corrió hacia Severus. Su brazo golpeó a James con la fuerza de un bludger, arrojándolo al suelo.

McGonagall fue más gentil. Primero ordenó a Mulciber que llevara los primeros años a su dormitorio antes de inclinarse sobre James, preocupada.

"M. Potter. Usted tiene una nariz sangrante. ¿Puedes respirar?"

James parpadeó. Su mejilla había terminado en la sangre. Sintió el líquido pegado a su cara cuando asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy bien".

Eso no era cierto. Pero no era importante. Sólo Severus importaba.

"Por favor. Sávelo."

Los delgados labios del director se pellizcaron y ella sacude la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la enfermera.

"¡Poppy! ¿Necesitas que te ayude?"

Pomfrey no le respondió. Inclinada sobre el Severus, estaba ocupada haciendo complicados movimientos de varita mientras recitaba una fórmula increíblemente larga. A su alrededor, la sangre fluía de vuelta, absorbida por la herida.

La cara del Slytherin comenzó a cambiar de color otra vez. Pomfrey se volvió hacia McGonagall.

"Ayúdame. Sujétalo. Levántenlo para que pueda ver el daños. Pero ten atención, parece que tiene una lesión en el cuello. »

"¿Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo?"

Pomfrey se rió un poco antes de ponerse serio.

"Trato a cuatro equipos de quidditch, Minerva. Estoy acostumbrada a las grandes pupas."

Las dos mujeres levantaron suavemente la parte superior de su cuerpo y le separaron el pelo. La fractura en la parte posterior de su cráneo era amplia y profunda. Todavía está sangrando.

Temeroso de que lo obligaran a alejarse, James no se había atrevido a levantarse. Acostado contra el suelo de baldosas, había visto cómo enderezaban al joven antes de estrangularlo al ver la herida.

¿Era él quien le había hecho esto?

Donde la cabeza de Severus había descansado, pequeñas astillas brillaban intensamente.

Pomfrey chasqueó su lengua contra su paladar antes de lanzar nuevos hechizos. El tamaño de la herida disminuyó, pero no se cerró. La enfermera se enderezó.

"Necesito llevarlo a la enfermería ahora. No podría hacer más sin las herramientas adecuadas. Ven conmigo, Minerva, necesito tu ayuda".

McGonagall asintió. Al notar que James no se había movido, se acercó a él por última vez.

"¿Usted también necesita cuidados?"

"No, profesor. Estoy... estoy bien."

Tenía problemas para seguir la conversación. Pomfrey ahora hacía que el cuerpo de Snape levitara frente a ella, y la forma en que sus miembros inertes colgaban en el aire le hacía sudar frío. McGonagall también observó la escena por el rabillo del ojo antes de responder.

"De acuerdo... En ese caso, no se olvide de lavar y cambiar la ropa antes de ir a su dormitorio. No hay necesidad de asustar a sus compañeros."

"Sí... Se hará..."

"Por supuesto, también vamos a tener una pequeña charla. Acérquese mañana antes de la escuela."

"Claro, sí. Lo haré."

La directora miró a James en silencio. Verlo tan dócil parecía preocuparla. Su rostro severo se suavizó por un momento.

"No se preocupe. El Sr. Snape está en buenas manos. Se va a poner bien."

Casi le sonrió antes de volver los talones, siguiendo a Pomfrey que ya había desaparecido en las salas del castillo.

"James, ¿estás bien?"

Peter había aprovechado la partida de McGonagall para acercarse a él y ayudarle a levantarse. James lo tranquilizó con un breve movimiento de cabeza antes de acercarse a las chicas.

En los brazos de Mary, Lily estaba llorando.

"Deberías irte a la cama", susurró James.

Lily quiso acudir a él, pero Mary la detuvo.

"No. No lo mires. Ven conmigo."

"Mary tiene razón. Vaya."

Era mejor que Lily no lo viera. Estaba cubierto de sangre.

Las dos chicas se alejaron y James dio un fuerte paso hacia el centro de la habitación. Pequeños fragmentos yacían en el suelo.

Fragmentos de hueso.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y los recogió todos antes de envolverlos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, James?"

"Estoy apagando el fuego, Peter. Estoy apagando el fuego. "

* * *

Dumbledore no estaba enojado. Incluso era sorprendentemente afectuoso. Había invitado a Sirius a su oficina, se ocupó de sus rasguños e hizo que un elfo doméstico trajera un uniforme limpio que el joven se apresuró a poner detrás de un estante. Luego le sirvió té y pasteles.

Una vez más, nada salió como lo había planeado.

"Sr. Black. Ahora que está bien establecido, ¿quizá podría decirme qué pasó?"

Con la boca llena de masa, Sirius fue sorprendido y se lo tragó todo apresuradamente. Dumbledore se rió antes de golpear gentilmente su mano.

"¡Vamos, tómate tu tiempo! ¡Tómate tu tiempo! ¡No te ahogues!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las mejillas de hámster del Gryffindor habían acumulado tanta comida que se asfixió. Crema batida salió de su nariz y las lágrimas brotaron por el rabillo de sus ojos. Debía su salvación sólo a una pequeña toalla de papel en la que se sonó felizmente la nariz. Dumbledore lo vio hacerlo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso Fawkes parecía divertido por la situación.

"Pero usted estaba hambriento, Sr. Black."

La vergüenza ardía en las mejillas de Sirius. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Disculpe, profesor Dumbledore. Me muero de hambre. Creo que es por la cena que me salté y mi... mi transformación..."

Dumbledore levantó una ceja, intrigado.

"¿Su transformación?"

"Sí. En realidad, es un poco complicado..."

Y Sirius le contó todo al director: su plan con James y Peter para convertirse en animagos y pasar noches de luna llena con Remus, su desaparición y las horas que había pasado buscándolo, la tormenta, la transformación fallida, las arañas gigantes, la persecución y finalmente el fuego. El único detalle que no mencionó fue el uso de hechizos prohibidos por Remus. Habló así durante más de quince minutos, Dumbledore escuchando atentamente mientras sorbía su taza de té.

Al final de su historia, el viejo puso su taza en su escritorio y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviera meditando. Sirius se movió en su silla, incómodo. ¿Qué le pasaría ahora? ¿Iba a ser castigado por el resto del año? ¿Ser expulsado? Por Merlín, todavía preferiría tener un compañero de piso con las arañas que tener que ir a casa. Si sus padres se enteraban de que había sido expulsado, estaba terminado.

Al pensarlo, todo su cuerpo se tensó y algunas viejas heridas se despertaron. No, no podía soportarlo. Sentir el pesado bastón de su padre contra sus costillas otra vez...

"Bueno... qué noche."

Sirius cerró los ojos. Esta vez la sentencia estaba a punto de caer.

"Creo que es mejor que vaya a la cama."

"¿Eh?"

Con la boca llena de pastel de limón, Dumbledore le sonrió desde el otro lado del escritorio. Comió demasiada azúcar para su edad, podría haber tenido... Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué pensaría eso ahora? ¡Le importaba un bledo el nivel de azúcar en la sangre del director! ¡Dumbledore sólo le pidió que se acostara como si nada hubiera pasado!

"Yo... Profesor Dumbledore... ...aunque no tengo nada en contra de los Deus Ex Machina, al contrario, los amo, debo confesar que estoy un poco... confundido. Bueno, quiero decir... ...aún he hecho algunas cosas estúpidas y prohibidas. ¿Y usted no me está castigando? ¡No digo que deba ser castigada! Pero es un poco extraño. ¿O tal vez usted piensa que todo es culpa de Remus? ¡En ese caso está equivocado!"

"Sr. Black".

"Remus no estaba en su sano juicio. ¡No estaba en control de sí mismo! Usted lo conoce. Usted sabe muy bien que es una persona excepcionalmente agradable."

"Sr. Black..."

"Prefiero que usted me castigue a mí que a él. Puede expulsarme si quiere. Pero, por favor, ¡deje a Remus en paz! Aparte de sus padres, él sólo tiene esta escuela y..."

"¡Sr. Black!"

Dumbledore había golpeado su puño contra la mesa. Sirius se disculpó inmediatamente.

"Lo siento, Profesor. Me dejé llevar."

"No es nada. Puedo ver todo el... afecto que le tiene a su amigo - tenía una extraña sonrisa que Sirius, en su gran ingenuidad, no notó - y puedo asegurarle que no le pasará nada. El Sr. Lupin necesita mucho más cuidado que una reprimenda. En cuanto a usted, nunca dije que no sería disciplinado. Dije que era mejor que se fuera a la cama. Ya es muy tarde y debe estar exhausto. Personalmente encuentro muy difícil reprender a alguien que ha usado tanto coraje para ayudar a un amigo. Pero es cierto que ha roto muchas reglas. Por lo tanto, el profesor McGonagall le dará el castigo apropiado mañana.''

Hizo una pausa, riéndose de la horrorizada mirada de Sirius antes de reanudar.

"No se preocupe por eso. No sera expulsado. Pero creo que pasará un momento muy difícil. Así que le daré a Gryffindor 50 puntos por su increíble coraje y su gran sentido de la amistad - le guiñó un ojo a Sirius - para limitar el daño. "

"Yo... Muchas gracias, Profesor Dumbledore".

"De nada. ¿Quiere que la acompañe a su dormitorio?"

"No, está bien, Profesor. Iré solo."

-/-/-/-/

Después de caminar por todo el castillo, finalmente llegó al dormitorio de los Gryffindors. Iba a ser capaz de encontrar a James y a Peter. Maldita sea, esperaba que todo hubiera ido bien para ellos. ¿Habían logrado convertirse en animagos?

Estaba tan emocionado de verlos.

"James! ¡Peter!"

Se había precipitado como un loco a la habitación, gritando sus nombres a todo pulmón antes de encender una de las lámparas con un movimiento de su varita.

"¡Hey! ¡Despertad! ¡Lo he encontrado!"

"¿Qué? ¿Encontraste a Remus? ¿Está bien?"

Peter se había levantado en la cama a la noticia de Sirius, con aspecto preocupado. Curiosamente, a pesar de la hora tardía, estaba bien despierto. Normalmente dormía como un tronco. Sirius asintió frenéticamente.

"¡Sí, lo encontré! Y no, no está muy bien. Pero es super complicado de explicar. ¡Algo loco me pasó, Peter! ¡Espera! ¡Tenemos que despertar a James también! ¡Él necesita escuchar esto!"

"Es mejor dejarlo dormir, Sirius. No es... no es él mismo."

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Oye! ¡James! ¡James!"

Aún más extraño que el insomnio de Peter fue el hecho de que las cortinas del baldaquín de James estaban cerradas. Sirius rápidamente las apartó. Bajo las mantas, James estaba inmóvil. Pero no estaba durmiendo. Acostado de espaldas, miraba vagamente el dosel de la cama. Sus puños apoyados en su vientre estaban apretados alrededor de lo que parecía ser un bolso de tela roja. Sirius levantó una ceja frente a la escena, pero aún así continuó hablando.

"¡Joder, James, creía que estabas dormido! ¿No me oíste o qué? ¡Lo encontré! ¡Está en la enfermería!"

"Lo sé.''

Con un rostro inexpresivo, James habló en una voz apagada. Ni siquiera puso los ojos en él. Sirius le dio una mirada dudosa. ¿James sabía lo de Remus? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Algo estaba mal.

"¿Qué quieres decir con "lo sé"?"

"Es por mi culpa que está ahí dentro".

"¿Qué? ¿Eres la razón por la que Remus está en la enfermería? "

"Severus".

"Seve... ¿Qué?"

"Está en la enfermería por mi culpa.''

Sirius parpadeó con incredulidad. No puede ser. James estaba bromeando con él.

"Espera. ¿Te digo que finalmente encontré a Remus y estás hablando de Quejicus?"

"No lo llames así".

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Quejicus. No lo llames así".

Una broma muy mala, obviamente.

"Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo, James. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Te digo que finalmente encontré a Remus y esta es tu respuesta! ¡Hola! ¡Encontré a Remus! Uno de tus mejores amigos, el cuarto merodeador, ¡el que está desaparecido desde la cena! ¡Creo que algo terrible le ha pasado!"

"Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que había desaparecido."

Esta vez Sirius estaba aturdido. Peter trató de detenerlo, pero lo bloqueó, lanzándolo hacia atrás con un fuerte movimiento. No le correspondía a Peter explicarse. Además, no había nada que explicar. La situación era intolerable. Tenía derecho a estar enfadado. Tenía derecho a explotar.

"Es imposible, James. No eres tan estúpido, ¿verdad?"

"He tenido otras preocupaciones, Sirius."

"Así es, Sirius, ha habido muchos..."

"¡Cállate, Peter! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que haya pasado! ¡Ustedes dos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Remus había desaparecido! Ustedes... ¿Al menos revisaste tus frascos?"

"¿Nuestros... frascos?", repitió Peter con indecisión.

"¡Sí, tus frascos! Les recuerdo que nos hemos levantado al amanecer durante más de un mes para repetir un encantamiento en cada amanecer y atardecer, con el objetivo de convertirnos en animagos. Se suponía que debíamos esperar a que la tormenta se transformara. Y, sorpresa, ¡tuvo lugar justo después de la cena!"

Esta vez James observó brevemente a Sirius antes de intercambiar una mirada silenciosa con Peter. En segundos, los rasgos de Sirius se contrajeron en una mueca de desprecio, muy similar a la de su padre. Se dio cuenta de esto.

Sólo lo hizo enojar más.

"Ustedes ni siquiera pensaron en ello."

Una vez más, sintió que se estaba convirtiendo en Orión Black. Este sentimiento le repelió. James y Peter probablemente no se dieron cuenta, pero lo empujaron a parecerse a un hombre que no le gustaba. Él los odiaba por eso.

Aunque estaba avergonzado, Peter todavía trataba de justificarse.

"Para ser honesto, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que había una tormenta, y..."

Sirius lo interrumpió con un gesto agudo.

"Ya he oído suficiente. Me voy de aquí."

Era mejor irse antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Ya tenía suficientes problemas.

Salió furioso del dormitorio, dando el portazo detrás de él.

"¡Eh! ¡Sirius!"

"¿Qué carajo quieres?"

El tono agresivo de Sirius sorprendió al chico que lo había saludado con cariño. Levantó las manos en el aire, retrocediendo unos pasos.

"Vaya. Cálmate. Vengo en paz."

Sirius le echó una mirada asesina antes de asentarse finalmente. No habían hablado a menudo, pero él sabía su nombre. Calvin Hooper. El favorito de Sprout. Probablemente el estudiante más dotado de la botánica de Hogwarts. Era delgado y rubio, con una cara triangular. Sus ojos saltones eran sorprendentemente rojos. ¿Era alérgico o algo así?

"Lo siento, Calvin. Estoy un poco... alterado."

"No te preocupes. No hay problema. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te han echado de tu dormitorio?"

"Bueno... Sí. Me eché a mí mismo, en realidad."

"Oh, eso es una tontería."

"Sí, eso es... eso es una tontería".

Muy tonto en realidad. ¿Dónde iba a dormir esta noche?

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Tenemos una pequeña fiesta con mis amigos."

"Bueno... Sí, me gustaría eso."

Con suerte, le animará un poco. Y de todos modos, no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer. No se iba a pasar la noche de pie en medio del pasillo.

El chico rubio lo guió hasta la puerta de su dormitorio.

"Insonorizamos la puerta con hechizos. Así que prepárate para entrar rápidamente para no hacer demasiado ruido. No dejes que el prefecto nos oiga."

"Bien."

"Vamos. ¡Uno, dos, tres!"

Calvin abrió rápidamente la puerta antes de empujarlo. La habitación estaba llena de música, risas y humo. Sirius apenas podía distinguir las caras de los otros chicos, que le saludaron con un sorprendido "Hola". Fumaban largos cigarrillos que desprendían un olor extraño, redondo y dulce, muy diferente al del tabaco. Sirius le mostró uno a Calvin.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Eso, amigo mío", respondió Calvin, "es hierba mágica. Vamos, siéntate con nosotros."

Otros tres estudiantes estaban sentados en un círculo en el medio de la habitación. Una pelirroja rizada, un negro alto y un chico bajo con rasgos asiáticos. Sirius se sentó junto a Calvin.

"Sirius, te presento en orden: Zachary Johnson, Yoann Beauchamp y Grady Dinh. Los otros: el gran, el famoso, Sirius Black."

Los tres lo saludaron de nuevo con una sonrisa alegre. Sirius se rió.

"Es amable de tu parte hablar de mí así, pero no soy nada especial."

"¿Estás bromeando o qué? Somos fans de toda la mierda que haces con tus amigos. Como aquella vez que colgaste a los Slytherins por los calzoncillos en el candelabro del pasillo. ¡Eso fue genial!"

"¡Haha! ¡Gracias! Tengo que admitir que fue una buena idea. Fue mía, por cierto. Hey, ¿qué demonios es esto?"

Esta vez señaló un objeto masivo y rectangular que producía música.

"Esto", dijo Zachary con un poco de diversión, "es un sistema estéreo que hemos hechizado. No te puedes imaginar el desastre que fue meterlo a escondidas en el castillo. ¿Te gusta la música, Sirius? Escúchala y dime si te gusta."

Sirius se calló y escuchó. Un hombre cantaba con una voz suave a una melodía de rock.

_So, so you think you can tell_

_Heaven from Hell,_

_Blue skies from pain._

_Can you tell a green field_

_From a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

"Me encanta" respondió Sirius. "¿Es una banda de brujas?"

"No. Es una banda muggle, Pink Floyd. La mejor banda de todos los tiempos. ¿No conoces a Pink Floyd?"

"Nunca he oído hablar de ellos."

Zachary y Yoann intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Calvin se rió de su lado, poniendo amistosamente su mano en el hombro de Sirius.

"Creo que tenemos mucho que enseñarte. Empezando por esto."

Le quitó el porro a Grady y se lo entregó. Sirius la tomó y la hizo rodar entre sus dedos.

"Hierba mágica, ¿correcto?"

"Sí. Es para relajarse, disfrutar de la música. Se lo compramos a un Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Xenopolus Lovefood?"

"Xenophilius Lovegood", corregido Grady.

"Sí, eso es. Xenophilius Lovegood. Dice que fumar te ayuda a ver los torposoplos. ¿Quieres ver torposoplos, Sirius?"

"Bueno... Sí. Supongo."

"Así que toma un gran arrastre en ese antro y aguanta la respiración tanto como puedas."

Sirius dudó un momento antes de llevarse el porro a sus labios. El humo le quemaba la garganta, pero aguantó la respiración durante unos diez segundos antes de ahogarse. Luego tosió durante mucho tiempo. Yoann y Zachary lo aplaudieron, Grady y Calvin le dieron una palmadita en la espalda para ayudarle a escupir.

"No te preocupes, ya pasará", le aseguró Calvin. "Pronto te sentirás bien". Vamos, no te preocupes. Toma otra."

Calvin no mintió. Unas cuantas bocanadas más tarde, Sirius estaba tumbado en los cojines en medio del dormitorio y riendo mientras miraba el techo, completamente eufórico. La canción "Wish You Were Here" sonaba en un bucle. Yoann rellenaba su vaso con el whisky que Calvin había robado a sus padres. No paraba de alardear de ello, con risitas.

"Me las arreglé para llevarlo al castillo vertiéndolo en diferentes frascos. Hice que pareciera jugo de mandrágora."

Todos se rieron. Sirius agarró torpemente el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios. La mitad del alcohol se derramó en su cara, pero no le importó. Ya no le importaba nada. Las drogas le habían drenado toda su ira. Finalmente se sintió en paz consigo mismo.

Cerró los ojos, se concentró en la música, repitiendo las letras.

_And did they get you to trade_

_Your heroes for ghosts?_

_Hot ashes for trees?_

_Hot air for a cool breeze?_

_Cold comfort for change?_

_And did you exchange_

_A walk on part in the war_

_For a lead role in a cage?_

Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo cada vez más pesado. Sus pensamientos se estaban desvaneciendo.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._

_We're just two lost souls_

_Swimming in a fish bowl,_

_Year after year,_

_Running over the same old ground._

_What have we found?_

_The same old fears._

_Wish you were here_

Excepto uno.

"Desearía que Remus estuviera aquí..."

"¿Qué dijo?", preguntó Grady.

Yoann se encogió de hombros mientras se iluminaba su porro.

"Ni idea."

Los chicos lo ignoraron, empezando a reírse de nuevo. Sirius bajó su vaso, repitiendo un tono más débil.

"Desearía que Remus estuviera aquí."


End file.
